Pídeme lo que Quieras
by Lia-sennenko
Summary: Tras la muerte de su padre, Castiel Kózlov, un prestigioso empresario Ruso, decide viajar a Japón para supervisar las delegaciones de la empresa Mel'nik. En la oficina central de Tokio conoce a Alexia, una joven ingeniosa y Divertida de la que Castiel se encapricha al instante. Atraída por su jefe, tanto como él por ella, Alexia, entrará en sus morbosos juegos.
1. Chapter 1

1

Pero mira que sabe ponerse pesadita mi jefa.

En definitiva, tendré que empezar a creer lo mismo que media empresa: que mi jefa y Armín, él guaperas de la oficina se traen algo. Pero no. No seré yo la que por mano propia entre en aquello que a mis compañeras de trabajo las tiene, pero si bien colgadas. El cuchicheo. Claro que no esos rollitos a mí no me van en lo más mínimo.

Va desde principios de año –enero para ser precisos- que trabajo para la empresa Mel'nik, una compañía de fármacos rusos. Soy la secretaria de la jefa de delegaciones y, aunque mi trabajo me gusta, no pienso negarlo ¡Amo! Mi trabajo, tampoco negare que me siento un poco explotada muy seguido. Anda… que no falta que en un día de estos mis "queridísima" jefa me ate a una silla y lanzarme migajitas de pan para no descuidar mi alimentación.

Cuando por fin termino con toda la montaña de papeles que me ha dejado mi jefa para ordenarle para el día siguiente, sonrío al verlo perfectamente acomodado, con toda la profesionalidad que puedo darle, los dejo sobre su mesa y regreso a la mía, con prisa cojo el bolso y me voy sin mirar atrás ni un segundo. No señor. Sé que si no cruzó con velocidad las puertas de la empresa, mañana me veré en las noticias "_La secretaria que mata jefas que se creen el ombligo del mundo_"

Ahora que lo pienso… no suena tan mal

¡Las once y veinte de la noche! Vaya horitas en las que vengo saliendo.

Me asomó y no me agrada ver el enorme diluvió que cae en las calles. ¡Perfecto! Lo que me faltaba, lluvia de verano. Asomó un poco la cabeza y tras analizar meticulosamente mis posibilidades, corro al parking dónde me espera mi adora y hermoso _Suzuki_. Entró en el garaje hecha una autentica sopa y, luego de apretar el botón del mando mi amado _Suzu_ parpadea sus luces para darme la bienvenida, ¡no lo dudo! Me meto en él, no soy miedo ni mucho menos, sencillamente el estar en un parking sola a semejantes horas de la noche no es lo mío. Mil y un imágenes de películas de terror invaden mi mente, en las que una chica va tranquilamente por las calles, y en eso un mastodonte negro de casi dos metros sale y la apuñala hasta la muerte… ¡Joder, que mala forma de morir!

Una vez dentro cierro los seguros, estiro la mano a mi bolso y sacó mis llaves, y cuando estoy por meterlas en el contacto… ¡zas!, se me caen. Maldigo a oscuras cuanto puedo, y lo que mi lengua me deje maldecir, agachada empiezo a tantear el suelo buscándolas.

Ahm… veamos a la derecha… no. A la izquierda… ¡Vaya! Pero si es el paquete de chicles que buscaba días atrás. ¡Vamos por buen camino, sí que sí! Sigo tanteando el tapete y finalmente las encuentro ¡Yay! Y sin previo aviso o algún tipo de señal que me advirtiera empiezo a escuchar risas, más, más y cada vez más cerca de mí, alzó un poco la cabeza para ver a mí alrededor, y ruego que no me vean.

¡Oh por…!

Entre risas y colegueo veo acercarse a mi jefa y a Armín. Se les ve tan entretenidos. Que me pone de los mil demonios. Yo como buena secretaria que soy, dando lo mejor de mí hasta las once y pico, y este par bien gracias, en la fiesta. ¡Cuánta injusticia! Y nuevamente sin aviso alguno, o algún tipo de advertencia, Armín y mi jefa se apoyan en la columna de al lado y se besan.

¡Vaya tela!

¡Que lo veo y no lo creo! Algo debe de andar mal con lo que estoy viendo.

Semi-agachada en el interior de mi coche para que no sean capaces de verme, soy incapaz de respirar. Madre… madre ¡Que no me vean! Si por asomo llegan a notar que estoy aquí metida, prefiero morir apuñalada por el sujeto de negro de las películas de terror… mejor permanezco agazapada y como un horrorizado vidente, contra todo pronóstico, mi jefa deja caer su bolso y con decisión lleva su mano a la entre pierna de Armín ¡Vaya que le está sujetando el paquete!

¡Por todo lo que es bueno! ¿Qué cojones estoy viendo?

¡O por…! Que ahora es Armín quien libre mente desliza su mano por debajo de su falda. La sube, la empuja y la sube contra la columna y se comienza a fregar contra ella. ¡Qué intenso!

¡Ay, madre! ¿Cómo me libró de esta?

Quiero marcharme. No quiero ver lo que está por pasar aquí, pero no puedo irme, de hacerlo sabrán que los he visto. Así que agazapada y sin moverme, no soy capaz de apartar la mirada de lo que están haciendo. Entonces Armín vuelve apoyarla en el suelo y la obliga a dar la vuelta. La coloca sobre el capó del coche y le baja las bragas, primero con la boca y luego con las manos. ¡Joder que le veo el trasero a mi jefa! ¡Mis ojos se queman, que alguien me los arranque! Y en ese preciso instante escuchó la voz de Armín preguntar:

-Dime, ¿Qué quieres que te haga?

Mi jefa, cual gata en celo, murmura en la entrega total a la causa

-Lo que quieras… lo que tú quieras

¡Cuánta intensidad! Y yo en primera fila viendo el espectáculo, diablos que solo faltan las palomitas y todo perfecto.

Armín vuelve a empujarla sobre el capó. Le abre las piernas y mete su boca en el sexo de ella. ¡En la m…! Pero ¿de qué estoy siendo testigo? Mi jefa, doña nadie me toque, suelta un gemido y yo me tapo los ojos. Pero la curiosidad, el morbo… o como se llame me puede y retiro mis manos para volver a ver. Sin pestañear veo como él, tras relamerse, se separa unos centímetros de ella y le mete un dedo, luego dos y, levantándose la agarra de su pelazo castaño oscuro y tira de él mientras mueve sus dedos a un ritmo que, para qué negarlo, haría suspirar a cualquiera.

-¡Síiiiiiii!- escuchó gemir a mi jefa.

Respiro con dificultad.

Me va a dar algo.

¡Qué calor!

Me guste o no, ver aquello me está poniendo frenética, y no precisamente por estar de los nervios que digamos. Mis relaciones sexuales son normalitas, nada que presumir en realidad, demasiado predecibles en verdad, así que lo cierto es que ver esto en vivo y en directo que me está excitando.

Armín se baja la bragueta de su pantalón gris. Saca un más que apetecible pene de su interior… ¡Vaya con Armín! Se lo tenía bien, pero requeté bien guardadito. Al verlo me quedo ojiplática cuando veo que lo clava todo de una sola estacada. ¡Me muero! Pero de placer… vamos, justo porque mi jefa suelta tanto gemido.

Mis pezones están duros y, de pronto me doy cuenta de que me los estoy tocando. Pero ¿Cuándo he metido la mano al interior de la blusa? Rápidamente la retiro, pero mis pezones y el centro de mi deseo protestan. ¡Me exigen por más! Pero no. No voy a dejar que suceda, no señor. Yo no hago ese tipo de cosas. Minutos después, tras varios gemidos y bamboleos, Armín y mi jefa se recomponen. Cómo bien dicen los españoles ¡olé! ¡Ya han terminado! Se meten en el coche y se marchan. Respiro aliviada.

Cuando por fin vuelvo a quedarme sola en el parking trató de analizar todo lo que ha pasado, me incorporó de mi escondrijo y me acomodó en el asiento de mi coche. Las manos me tiemblan. Las rodillas no se quedan atrás. Y notó que mi respiración está acelerada. Exaltada por lo que acabo de ver, cierro los ojos, me tranquilizó y pienso en cómo sería tener sexo de ese calibre. ¡Caliente!

Dies minutos después pongo en marcha mi coche y salgo del parking, con todo inclusive me he secado un poco. Me voy a tomar unas cervezas con mis amigos. Necesito refrescarme y refrescar mí… ¿cómo decirlo? Calenturienta… mente.

Ea! y aquí regreso yo! con una nueva historia! No, está vez no es una creada por mí.

Es una adaptación de un libro que ¡Me enamoró~!

Es la adaptación de CDM, de la hermosa saga "pideme lo que quieras" de la jefa Megan Maxwell.

Claro esta que los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, solo mi Oc, los demás personajes mencionados en la historia son propiedad de ChiNoMiko, creadora de Amour Sucré, solo tomo prestados sus maravillosos y hermosos personajes para realizar mi anhelo =w=

Por favor si te ha gustado este primer capitulo de mi adaptación deja tu review para que pueda saberlo, ya sabes que al buen lector que deja review, buen escritor actualiza semanalmente ;)

Lía-chan fuera~


	2. Chapter 2

2

Un nuevo día finalmente ha llegado, la oficina como siempre está más alegre de lo que debería, ahí sonrisas por doquier, mire a dónde mire veo sonrisas; no lo niego me relaja ver tantas sonrisas pero contengo unas irrefrenables ganas de gritar de emoción al pasar al lado de Armín. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Armín y la jefa. Si tan solo supieran que los vi… mejor que guardo mis pensamientos porque aquí hasta las paredes escuchan, como buena secretaria que soy camino a mi escritorio y prendo el ordenador, cuando se acerca mí.

-Buenos días, Alexia.

-Buenos días.

Armín, además de ser mi compañero de trabajo es un alguien muy simpático, desde el primer momento en que llegue a la oficina, no ha sido más que un gran amigo conmigo, nos llevamos muy bien. Es alguien con quien puedo bromear y saber que me regresará la broma, sin embargo lo que más me agrada de él es su amor natural por los video juegos, puedo pasar el día entero con él hablando sobre los juegos que conocemos y nunca se nos acaba el tema de conversación, pues divagamos a los movimientos secretos que ambos conocemos y los que él jamás me revelara. Y es el mismo tipo de chico por el que todas babean en el trabajo, yo, no estoy personalmente interesada en él, no se me dan bien los bomboncitos que le sonríen a todo el mundo. Pero ¡vamos! Que luego de ver en acción al pequeño Armín tengo mis pros y mis contras. Solo queda verlo tragándose las ganas de gritar ¡Torero! como los españoles dirían.

-¿Recuerdas que está tarde ahí reunión general, verdad?

-Aja.

Prediciendo su acción estiro el brazo, que se va a tirar, sonriendo para luego añadir:

-Anda, vamos a por un café y una tostadita, te veo en todo el rostro lo mucho que lo quieres.

Sonrío yo tambien. Como me conoce el puñetero… Además de simpático y guapo, no se le escapa ninguna, aquello junto a su inseparable sonrisa son todo el atractivo de Armín, unas sinceras felicitaciones a sus padres, se esforzaron al crear a semejante hombre. De ahí que todas tiren baba cuando pasa frente a sus escritorios.

Al llegar a la cafetería de la novena planta, vamos a la barra dónde se muestra de todo lo que puedes engullir, se me agua la boca con tan solo pararme ahí enfrente, algo llama mi atención algo que no había visto antes ahí ¡Churros! Llevo mis manos a mí rostro ahogando un gritillo, no había comido churros desde el viaje que hice con mi familia a España hace unos años, encantada por verlos pido unos cuantos y mi café, seguido Armín hace su pedido y nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa. Ahí se nos unen Tadase e Ikuto. Una parejita gay con la que me llevo de maravilla. Como siempre hacen y jamás evitare me besuquean el cuello al llegar, su poca barba de Tadase me pica el cuello y siempre me hace reír. Los cuatro empezamos a hablar sobre cualquier trivialidad, y mi mente divaga al momento del parking ¡Armín y mi jefa! Vaya polvazo mas morboso se metieron ellos dos frente a mi nariz, que potencia tiene el chico.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te noto distraída- pregunta Armín.

Eso me reactiva. Lo miro y respondo, obligándome a olvidar las imágenes que vuelan por mi mente como palomitas de maíz recién hechas.

-Estoy en _Wonderland,_ lo sé, mi pobre gato anda peor cada día y…

-Qué pena _Poki_- murmura Tadase e Ikuto me hace gesto comprensivo.

-Vaya… lo lamento Al- responde Armín, mientras me toma la mano.

Durante rato hablamos de mi pobre bola de pelos, y eso me tumba la moral de golpe. Adoro a _Poki _e, inevitablemente, cada día tengo que atenerme a la idea de que llegará el momento en el que me tendré que despedir de él, el solo pensarlo me llena los ojos de lágrimas, como adoro a ese gato.

Sin previo aviso mi "queridísima" jefa llega rodeada de hombres, ¡es una come-hombres! Seguro que ella si compra esos perfumes que anuncian por la televisión, que son un imán para hombres, jamás me fie de su eficiencia. Armín la mira y sonríe. Yo me calló. Vamos, una cincuentona potente, una peli negra de romper y rasga, soltera pero no entera, y a la que claro, se le han atribuido varios problemas de la empresa. Se cuida como jamás he visto cuidarse a alguien la muy infeliz, no le he visto faltar ni un día al gimnasio, le gusta gustar a la desgraciada.

-Alexia- me interrumpe Armín -¿Te queda mucho?

Vuelvo mis ojos a Armín, dejo de atender a mi jefa, bajo la vista al café que me acabo de un tragó y me atasco mi último churro, limpiando el azúcar que quedo en mis mejillas y contesto:

-¡Acabado!

Los cuatro nos ponemos en pie y nos vamos de la cafetería. Es hora de empezar el día laboral.

Unas horas después tras hacer la montaña de fotocopias pertinentes, y acabar el recurso, me dirijo al despacho de mi jefa.

-Aquí tiene el contrato finalizado para la delegación, _Akihabara_.

-Gracias- responde escuetamente mientras lo ojea. Con cuidado, que no me tomo medio segundo hacerlo todo.

Como se me ha hecho costumbre, me quedó de pie frente a ella esperando sus órdenes. El pelo de mi jefa me hace envidiarlo, tan liso, tan cuidado. Nada que ver con el pedazo de hámster que siempre tengo recogido en una cola alta de caballo. Suena el teléfono y antes de que me lo diga lo cojo.

-Despacho de la señora Li Zhang. Le atiende su secretaria, la señorita Kanda Alexia, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Buenos días, señorita Kanda- responde una voz grave, profunda y de un hombre con cierto tonillo agresivo –Soy Castiel Kózlov. Querría hablar con su jefa.

De inmediato reconozco el nombre, reacciono más rápido que una locomotora.

-Un momento, señor Kózlov.

Mi jefa, al escuchar el apellido pega un brinquito de la silla y empieza a aplaudir encantada por el despacho, deja los papeles en la mesa sin considerar acomodarlos, dejándolos tirados en el suelo, me arranca el teléfono de la mano y atiende con su voz más melosa que jamás le escuche:

-Castiel… ¡qué alegría saber de ti!- tras un pequeño silencio, continua -: Por su puesto, por su puesto. ¡Ah! Pero ¿ya has llegado a Tokio?…- entonces suelta una fuerte risotada que me obliga a tapar mis oídos, más falsa no creo que haya podido ser, es más pudo haber sido más falsa que un yen con la cara de _Totoro_ y susurra-: Por supuesto, Castiel. A la dos te espero para comer en recepción.

Dicho y hecho. Cinco o seis minutos después sale de la oficina escopetada y regresa hora y media después con su pelo más que arreglado, está lustroso y con el maquillaje que trae encima, quién la viera a mi jefa. A las dos menos cuarto veo que Armín toca con los nudillos y entra. ¡Vaya tela! No quiero ni pensar lo que irán a hacer… aunque ahora parece un poco más predecible, ahora que sé lo que sé. Pasados cinto minutos oigo risotadas. ¿Tan pronto? A las dos menos cinco, la puerta se abre, salen los dos y mi jefa se me acerca.

-Alexia, ya te puedes ir a comer. Y recuerda: estaré con el señor Kózlov. Si son las cinco y yo no he regresado, y necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame al móvil.

Cuando la bruja mala y Armín se van me siento aliviada. Me suelto el pelo, me quito las gafas y me siento otra vez yo. Recojo mi pequeña bolsa con forma de gato y me voy derechita al ascensor. Mi oficina está en la planta diecisiete y el ascensor se para en varias plantas para recoger a otros trabajadores, uf ni modo, esto se gana cuando tu planta está tan arriba. Aquello mismo siempre origina que se tarde en llegar a la planta baja. Sin esperármelo el ascensor da un trompicón entre las plantas seis y cinco, deteniéndose por completo. Saltan las luces de emergencia y Violeta, la de paquetería se pone a chillar.

-¡Ay, dios! ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tranquila- respondo –Se habría ido la luz y seguro que vuelve pronto

-¿Y cuánto va a tardar?

-Pues no lo sé, Violeta. Pero si te pones nerviosa, vas a tener una muy mala experiencia y se te hará eterno. Así que respira y verás que la luz regresa en _Nya_.

Sin embargo veinte minutos después la luz roja sigue cubriéndonos, y Violeta se pone más y más nerviosa junto a otras chicas de contabilidad, entran en pánico. Percibo que es hora de que yo haga algo.

Vamos a ver. A mí no me viene estar encerrada en una caja tan pequeña como lo es el ascensor. Me agobia en exceso y empiezo a sudar. Si entró en pánico no mejorare nada, solo empeoraré las cosas, de modo que decido buscar soluciones. Lo primero, me recojo el cabello en la nuca, lo sujeto con un bolígrafo. Después le paso mi botella de agua a Violeta e intento bromear con las demás chicas de contabilidad mientras reparto chicles de cereza. Pero la cosa no cambia, así que termino sacando un abanico de mi pequeño "gato" y me abanico, ¡Que calor!

En ese momento, uno de los hombres que se mantenía a segundo plano se acerca a mí, me sujeta por el codo y pregunta:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Sin voltearme a verlo, y sin dejar de abanicarme respondo:

-¡Uf! ¿Una mentira hermosa, o la dura verdad?

-Prefiero la dura verdad

Divertida, me vuelvo hacía él y mi nariz choca contra una americana gris. Huele bastante bien. Loción cara.

Pero ¿Qué hace tan cerca de mí?

Inmediatamente doy un paso atrás y lo miro para ver de quien se trata. Desde luego, es alto, le llegó a la altura del nudo de la corbata. También es castaño… tirándole a rubio… o ¿será pelirrojo? Joven, y con ojos claramente oscuros. No me suena a nada y, al ver que me mira esperando mi respuesta, susurro para que solo él sea capaz de escucharme.

-Entre tú y yo, los ascensores no son mis mejores amigos, y como no se abran las puertas, me entra el nervio y…

-¿El nervio?

-Ajá…

-¿Qué es entrar el nervio?

-Para no complicarte, en mi idioma el nervio, es que me pongo nerviosa, olvido lo que es ser alguien con modales y cordura, ya sabes, una verdadera loca – le respondo, sin parar de abanicarme –Cremé no querrás verme en esa situación, es más como me descuide me da rabia y echó espuma por la boca, y me pongo como una de esas muñecas de porcelana de las películas de terror, o como la niña de _él exorcista _¡Venga! Un numerito de lo más entretenido –mis nervios aumentan y le pregunto, en un intento de calmarme -: ¿Quieres un chicle de cereza?

-Gracias- responde y toma uno

Lo gracioso del asunto es que lo abre y lo mete en mi boca. Lo acepto sorprendida y, no sé exactamente por qué razón hago lo mismo, tomo un chicle, lo abro y parándome en puntas lo acercó a su boca, él lo acepta sin rechistar riendo levemente.

Miro a Violeta y compañía. Siguen histéricas, sudorosas y descoloridas. De modo que, en respuesta a eso trato de entablar conversación con el desconocido.

-¿Nuevo en la empresa?

-No en realidad

-¿Lo juras? No te había visto antes por aquí

El asesor se mueve y todas se ponen a chillar. Yo no voy a ser menos. Me sujeto del brazo del hombre en cuestión y le retuerzo la manga, al darme de lo que hago, la suelto.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento- me disculpo

-Tranquila, que no pasa nada.

Pero no puedo estar tranquila ¿Cómo habría de estarlo encerrada en el ascensor? De repente noto un horrible picor en mi cuello, abro mi pequeño bolso de gato y sacó un espejo apuntando a mi nuca, o genial lo que faltaba.

-No, todo menos ronchones

Veo que el hombre me mira sorprendido, retiro el cabello de mi nuca y se la enseño.

-Cuando me pongo nerviosa me salen ronchones en la piel ¿Lo ves?

Él asiente y yo me rascó.

-No –dice sujetándome –Si haces eso lo empeorarás, tontilla

Y ni corto ni perezoso se agacha y me sopla en el cuello. ¡Oh que bien se siente! Y que bien huele, dos segundos más tarde me doy cuenta de que estoy haciendo el ridículo al soltar un gemidito.

Me repongo y acomodó el cabello sobre mi nuca, e intento desviar el tema.

-Tengo contadas dos horas para comer, y como no avance esto. Hoy no como.

-Supongo que tu superior entenderá la situación. Y te permitirá llegar un poco tarde

-Jaja, como se ve que no conoces a mi jefa, no es del tipo de persona que me lo perdonaría, aun sí el edificio se empieza a caer –Y luego lo miró queriendo indagar un poco en él –Por tu acento eres…

-Ruso

No me sorprende, la empresa es rusa, y teutones como él vuelan como moscas por aquí muy seguido. Y como no se callarme empiezo una vez más.

-Buena suerte en la _asiancoup_.

Entonces él, con gesto serio, se encoje de hombros y responde:

-No me interesa el fútbol

-¡¿Qué?!

-No me inte…

-Escuche, es solo que me cuesta algo digerirlo

-No a todos nos gusta ver a un grupo de personas, perseguir un balón como si fuesen perros

Su comentario me hace reír, vaya que a un tío como el que tengo aquí no le agrade el fútbol es algo me cuesta realmente asimilar, por lo que susurro:

-En ese caso, te diré que: no sabes lo que te pierdes

Sin inmutarse, como si leyera mi mente se agacha una vez más a la altura de mi oreja, pegando su aliento demasiado a mi piel, lo que hace se erice.

-De todas formas ganemos o perdamos, sabremos aceptarlo.

Dicho esto, da un paso atrás y regresa a su sitio. Mo, ¿Le ha molestado mi comentario? De ser así, que tío tan delicado, ni una es capaz de aguantar, lo imito y también me voy al fondo del ascensor, miro el reloj, la tres menos cuarto. ¡Joder! Ya perdí tres cuartos de mi hora para comer, no me alcanza para llegar al restaurante… con las ganas que tenía de algo elaborado, supongo que parare en el _mikasa _que queda cerca y comeré algo en la barra rápida. Y de pronto las luces se encienden, todos, todos pegan un grito de alegría y comienza a bajar, yo me siento aliviada, me alegra poder salir de esto de una vez por todas, me hace más que feliz.

Al bajar salen disparados, incluyendo al hombre que estuvo conmigo un rato, curiosa por ver quién era me vuelvo para verlo mejor. ¡Madre! En luz blanca es mucho más sexy de lo que se ve en luz roja, suelto un suave silbido únicamente audible para mí, esos ojos grises vaya que le quedan como un guante, veo a las demás salir del ascensor chillando como locas, como agradezco haber sido criada por mi padre, pues yo no tengo ese tipo de reacciones.

-¡Castiel, por amor de dios!- oigo decir a alguien a mis espaldas –Cuando he bajado para reunirnos he recibido tu mensaje, que horrible que te has quedado en el ascensor, ¡Sentía morir, que angustia! ¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente- esa voz sí que la conozco, me giro bruscamente solo para ver que el hombre con quién había estado hablando momentos atrás, y el mismo que está frente a mi jefa, no es nada más, ni nada menos que el jefazo de toda la empresa, mi cabeza trabajo al máximo para unir piezas. Castiel. Comida. Castiel Kózlov. El mismo hombre al que segundos a tras le dije lo loca que me pongo cuando me entra el nervio ¡Dios! Le he dicho que puedo ser una muñeca poseída o una la niña de _él exorcista, _muero, aquí y ahora que me trague la tierra.

Soy una ridícula, como me pongo a hacer semejante número frente al jefe.

-Gracias por el chicle… ¿señorita?-

-Alexia- responde mi jefa- Ella es mi secretaria

El ahora identificado como señor Kózlov me mira, sonríe y creo que ha comprendido que ella es la jefa, que no me perdonaría llegar tarde al trabajo luego de mis dos horas para comer. Mirándome sin importarle la cara de mi jefa dice:

-La señorita Kanda Alexia ¿no?

-Sí- respondo como si fuera una boba.

¡Una retrasada total!

Mi jefa harta de no sentirse la protagonista, toma el brazo del señor Kózlov y lo jala levemente mientras muestra su apuro, ante lo que él solo suspira un poco y se vuelve a ella.

-Vamos Castiel, que se nos hace tarde para ir a comer ¡Es tardísimo!

Me quedo plantada en el lobie, como si de ahí nadie me hubiera ordenado moverme, ¿y cómo no? Si acabo de montarla completamente ante el señor Kózlov, algo malo tenía que salir de este día definitivamente.

* * *

He vuelto! si :D con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, :'3

les gusto? w que bueno!

veamos, gracias a los reviews, me hace feliz que disfrutan leyendo mi adaptación -w-

pideme lo que quieras una adaptación de los libros de Megan Maxwell, solo soy dueña de los Oc que aparecen en la historia

los personajes son propiedad de ChiNoMiko, creado de Amour Soucré

sin más me despido, hasta el proximo capitulo

review? /.3./


	3. Chapter 3

3

Luego del _teatro _que monté ayer en el ascensor lo menos que me apetece hoy es, cruzarme con el señor Kózlov, ¡y la suerte me odia! Es la primer persona con la que me cruzó al llegar a la cafetería, intento no cruzar mirada con él, lo cual resulta imposible pues al momento en el que me acercó a la barra para realizar mi pedido, él está en la mesa contigua, levanta la vista y me saluda. Yo me hago tonta. No me apetece cruzar mirada con él durante un tiempo.

Ahora que lo he reconocido será mejor que empiece a marcar distancias, pues mi ley no cambiara jamás, a los jefes ahí que ponerles distancia, y eso es justamente lo que planeo hacer, marcar mi distancia con el señor Kózlov desde ya. _Rastrera, rastrera_… pero la verdad es que el hombre me pone los pelos de punta, con su actitud tan prepotente, su postura y su mirada dura, y lo sé, sé que detrás de ese periódico que está entre sus manos, detrás del periódico del que se esconde sus ojos me ven muy fijamente. Suavemente giro la vista y ¡Bam! Tengo razón, ahí está el estudiándome, sin apartar la vista de mí ni un segundo. Bebo de volada el café que ponen en mis manos y salgo de ahí. Debo ir a trabajar.

Durante el día vuelvo a cruzarme con él, aunque intente evitarlo, el ascensor, las escaleras, mi piso, en todos lados estoy cruzando con él, es como si hubiera decidido marcarme como su objetivo principal y no cambiarme nunca. La cosa empeora cuando toma posesión del antiguo despacho de su padre, que queda unido al de mi jefa por el archivo. Pues ese… ese… mugriento despacho queda justo enfrente de mí ¡Enfrente de mí! Ahora menos me lo quitare de encima. En ningún momento se dirige directamente a mí, pero sé que me busca, como puedo logró ocultarme tras la pantalla del ordenador, aunque no por mucho ya que de una u otra forma, logra que nuestras miradas se crucen. Gris contra verde y azul. Perfecto, sencillamente perfecto.

Cuando salgo de la oficina me voy derechita al gimnasio, una clase de yoga no me vendrá nada mal, y claro que mi hora en el jacuzzi es lo mejor que puedo pedir en estos momentos para relajarme, las burbujas, la respiración. Todo, absolutamente todo ayuda para quitarme el estrés que tengo encima. Y llegar como _Sakura _a mí casa. Lista para dormir.

Los días venideros no cambian. Ahí está el, el señor Kózlov donde quiera que esté él está, ese guapo y nada desagradable jefazo al que la oficina entera venera y lame el trasero, sin dudarlo. Ese mismo hombre con él que he empezado a soñar y no logró sacar de mi cabeza ni con un balazo. El mismo sujeto que con solo respirar detrás de mí eriza mi piel completamente y hace que me olvide de lo que significa ser persona "normal". Esto tiene que parar, tengo que ponerle un fin.

Es serio, frío, directo y borde. Nunca se le ha visto sonreír, ni siquiera con las bromas que hacen los demás, ah, pero eso sí, tiene que buscarme con la mirada o el señor no está feliz.

Los días pasan, y empiezo a cruzar ciertas sonrisillas con él una mañana, lo que ocasiona que ya no cierre la puerta de su despacho y me tenga en un ángulo mil veces mejor ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Yo quiero alejarme de él y solo lo atraigo más con mis sonrisas tontas, me tiene controlada de pies a cabeza ¡Denme un descanso, mo!

He de admitir que cada vez que me ve hacer aparición en la cafetería no quita el ojo de mí, me observa… me observa y me observa. ¡Ah, pero eso sí! Cuando Armín y los demás hacen aparición se va como alma que persigue Lucifer, un descanso, ¡Finalmente un descanso!

Aunque hoy estoy atada de pies, manos e incluso de los dedos, a los cientos de papeles de que queridísima y presuntuosa jefa ha puesto en mí escritorio el día de hoy. Por lo visto, el maquillaje hace que olvide que, Armín al ser el secretario del señor Kózlov es quien debe cargar con el cincuenta por ciento del trabajo… y cómo lo va a recordar, solo ve un único uso en él. Sexo.

Llega la hora de comer, y hace su triunfal aparición el dueño de mis sueños húmedos, entra el despacho de mi jefa y por lo visto tienen una muy interesante plática, pues salen dos minutos después para irse a comer.

Cuando me quedo sola, una enorme sensación de alivio recorre mi cuerpo, realmente que ese hombre me pone… pero no en el sentido morboso, si no que me llena de unos nervios que me son imposibles de disimular. No sé qué suceda con él pero el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca hierve mi sangre, y me acalora. Acomodó un poco mi escritorio para que se vea decente, y decido hacer lo mismo que ellos. Irme a comer. Pero es tanto el agobio de papeles que me espera, que en lugar de ocupar mis dos horas solo ocupo una y regresó para terminar, mientras antes termine mejor.

Habiendo regresado botó mi bolso de gato en la cajonera y estiro el brazo tomando mi IPod y mis auriculares, ciegamente elijó una canción y mi mundo se tranquiliza. Si hay algo que me gusta en esta vida más que nada eso, es la música. Mi madre nos enseñó a papá, mi hermana y a mí es que la música es lo único que amansa a las fieras y reduce los males. Ese entre muchos, muchos otros, es uno de los legados que nos dejó antes de morir, seguro es por eso uno de los principales motivos que convierte la música en mi segunda necesidad para vivir, y razón por la cual me la paso tarareando canción el día entero, y por él cual tome cursos intensivos de música cuando era niña. Al sonar la tercera canción me concentro en el trabajo, ¡mi vida se reduce al papeleo!

Entro en el despacho de la presuntuosa de mi jefa cargada de papeles y de ahí me voy a la especie de vestido que une su despacho con el de él señor Kózlov, y que usamos como archivo, y como sé que el queridísimo señor Kózlov no está, me relajo y empiezo a canturrear:

_Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida, a pesar del dolor, eres tú quien me inspira._

_No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos._

_Te amo con fuerza, te odio a momentos._

_Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida, te regalaré el Sol siempre que me lo pidas._

_No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos._

_Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría._

_¿Qué no daría…?_

-Señorita Kanda, canta usted fatal.

Esa voz. Ese acento.

La carpeta que tengo en las manos y se supone debía acomodar cae al suelo por el susto, maldita sea, el pulso lo tengo a mil, me agacho para recogerlo y ¡zas! Semejante coscorrón me meto al chocar contra el mismito súper-mega-jefazo ruso. Mi cara la siento fría, ¿estoy pálida? Claro que lo estoy, como no, si lo único que he hecho desde que lo conocí es meter la pata, pero bien metida. Lo miro y me quito los auriculares.

-Lo siento, señor Kózlov- murmuro.

-No pasa nada- toca mi frente y pregunta con familiaridad -¿Te has lastimado?

Idéntica a esos muñequitos que ponen en la parte trasera de algunos coches asiento. Me ha vuelto a preguntar si estoy bien ¡Moe, totally moe! Sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos y todo mi ser le hacen un escaneo a profundidad: alto, cabello pelirrojo con tonos castaños, treinta y pocos años, fibroso, ojos grises, voz profunda y sensual. Venga todo un deleita visual, y en toda regla.

-Siento haberte asustado- añade –No era mi intención.

Vuelvo a asentir con la cabeza, levantándome del suelo con la carpeta en mano y pregunto:

-¿Ha venido usted con la señora Zhang?

-Lo he hecho

Sorprendida por que no la he escuchado entrar al despacho, intento salir del archivo pero el ruso me detiene el brazo-

-¿Qué era eso que cantabas?

-Una canción.

Aunque admito, estuve muy tentada a decirle ¿Y a ti que te importa? pero tras analizarlo meticulosamente descubrí que no sería una respuesta muy profesional. Y ante mi respuesta sonríe. ¡Qué sonrisa! Me muero por verlo sonreír así.

-Eso noté, una letra muy interesante… eh ¿Español?

Aquello me tomó por sorpresa.

-S-sí señor, se llama _Blanco y negro _de una artista llamada Malú señor.

Al parecer mi comentario y mis palabras le causan gracia pues volvió a reír.

-¿Ahora qué sabes quién soy me llamas señor?

-Tengo que. En el ascensor no lo reconocí, pero ahora que lo he hecho, lo más correcto es llamarlo señor, señor.

El da un paso hacia el frente y yo doy uno atrás. ¿Qué pretende?

Él vuelve a hacerlo, y yo al intentarlo nuevamente choco contra el archivador. Atrapada como una presa, genial. Sin salida. El señor Kózlov, el tío más sexy que he visto en mi vida está sobre mí, el mismo tío al que le metí un chicle de cereza a la boca días atrás, me tiene cual presa entre su cuerpo y el archivero, casi encima de mí susurra:

-Me gustabas más cuando ignorabas quien soy.

-Señor yo…

-Castiel. Mi nombre es Castiel.

Confundida, inmóvil e indefensa ante el morbo que este hombre provoca en mí trago el nudo de emociones que tengo e intento no sucumbir ante los nervios. Un cosquilleo me recorre el cuerpo.

-Lo siento, señor. Pero no creo que esto sea correcto.

Sin mi permiso, ni mi consentimiento, quita el bolígrafo que sujetaba mi cabello, y este cae sobre mis hombros, mi lacio y negro cabello que nunca me ha terminado de agradar. Yo lo miro y el me mira. Lo que sigue con un significativo silencio en el que respiramos irregularmente.

-¿Es que acaso el gato te ha comido la lengua?- inquiere elevando mi barbilla con su meñique

-No, señor- al borde del colapso soy capaz de formular mi respuesta.

-¿Y dónde te has dejado a la chispeante chica del ascensor?

Cuando pienso responder las voces de mi jefa y Armín atraen mi atención. Han entrado al despacho. Kózlov pega su cuerpo contra el mío y me ordena callar. No termino de comprender por qué, pero no lo cuestiono y obedezco.

-¿Dónde está Alexia?- oigo decir a mi jefa

-Casi con seguridad, en la cafetería, se ha ido por un Dr. Pepper. Tardará en regresar- responde Armín y, cierra la puerta del despacho de mi jefa.

-¿Seguro?

-Totalmente- insiste Armín –Anda, que quiero ver que llevas bajo esa falda el día de hoy.

¡Esto tiene que ser una mentira!

El señor Kózlov no debería ver lo que están a punto de hacer Armín y mi jefa, debo distraer su atención de alguna forma, pero está encima de mí, ni yo misma puedo moverme. Piensa. Piensa como entretenerlo, como distraerlo, de alguna u otra forma tengo que lograr alejarlo de aquí para que no vea lo que está a punto de pasar, más no puedo, la distancia entre él y yo es casi mínima, no puedo hacer nada para alejarlo de lo que está a punto de pasar en esa oficina.

-Vamos. Tranquila señorita Kanda, hay que dejarlos divertirse ¿No cree?

Un momento… ¡¿Qué?!

¡Kami! Me va a dar algo

No quiero. Definitivamente no quiero ser testigo de esto otra vez, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, ¡nada! El señor Kózlov está casi encima de mí, sin quitarme el ojo de encima, y lo único que se puede escuchar es el ruido de las bocas y lenguas de esos dos chocando. Es un silencio de lo más incómodo, así que intento ver por el pequeño espacio de la puerta. Genial, vaya vista la mía. Mi jefa sentada sobre su escritorio abierta de piernas, mientras Armín la manosea. Perfecto. El señor Kózlov sonríe desde su altura y paseando una mano por mi cintura me acerca a él.

-¿Excitada?- me pregunta

¿Debería responder? Digo ¿Es lo correcto en una situación así? No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar, quiero responder, pero las palabras no salen, solo noto su inquisidora mirada sobre mí, acerca más su boca a la mía y pregunta:

-¿Te excita más el fútbol que esto?- insiste

¡Él! Me excita él, él y nadie más que ¡él!

Pero bueno digo, como no excitarse con un hombre de su calibre, completamente encima de mí y a una distancia tan cercana, ah y claro con semejante situación tras la puerta. ¡A la mierda el futbol! Asiento una vez más como muñequito. Vaya vergüenza la mía. ¡Nula!

Kózlov, al verme tan alterada asiente, mira por la rendija y me arrastra hasta quedar ambos frente a la puerta, dónde la vista es ahora mucho mejor que la que tenía desde mi posición. Ahora con mucha mejor claridad puedo ver a mi jefa de piernas abiertas sobre su escritorio con Armín paseando su boca con avidez y fluidez por sus piernas a su sexo. Cierro los ojos. No quiero ver eso, no quiero ver como mi jefa y Armín tienen ese tipo de relación. Sin embargo la voz del señor Kózlov me saca de mis pensamientos, su cercanía me mata. Me jala y me vuelve a pegar contra el archivador para agregar cerca de mi oreja:

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-No…- respondo y añado entre susurros –No me parece correcto lo que estamos haciendo señor Kózlov. Creo que…

-Mirar jamás ha lastimado a nadie, señorita Kanda. Además, es excitante.

-Es mi jefa.

Intento puntualizar, pues no me apetece ver el tipo de relaciones que pueda tener mi jefa en su despacho ni en su vida. Me rehusó. Hace un gesto afirmativo y acercando su boca todo lo que puede a mi oreja susurra:

-Daría todo, todo lo que tengo por verte a ti en ese escritorio. Pasearía mi lengua por tus muslos, para después meter mi lengua en tu interior y hacerte mía. Después de todo, nada me lo impide.

¡Tiempo fuera!

¿Qué?

¿Este tipazo quiere hacer que conmigo?

Seguro que algo ha de andar mal en mi cabeza, no puede haber escuchado lo que creo haber escuchado. No puede ser verdad, y en realidad no lo es, solo es un producto de mi imaginación, de todos los sueños húmedos que he tenido con este hombre, es solo un resultado de mi dañada mente, solo eso. Pero por muy imaginado que sea no puedo negar que me ha excitado. Me ha excitado como jamás lo había imaginado, mi cuerpo ha reaccionado como nunca, mi vientre se contrae ¡qué sensación! Es cuando siento que sus labios han dejado de recorrer mi rostro. No ha sido mentira. Se detiene frente a mis labios. Sin apartar ni un segundo la vista de mi saca su húmeda lengua, la pasa por mi labio superior, luego el inferior y me da un suave mordisco, muy suave y dulce mordisquito en el labio.

No me muevo. ¡No puedo!

El, al notar mi respiración agitada vuelve a sacar su lengua, y como si fuera una orden, abro la boca inconscientemente. Quiero más, lo demando, lo necesito. Sus pupilas se dilatan y sin pensarlo dos veces, seguro de lo que esta haciendo. Mete su lengua en el interior de mi boca y, con una pericia que me deja sin sentido, empieza a moverla con tal maestría que al cabo de unos pocos segundos empiezo a perder el sentido.

Me olvido de todo, por un momento la que pide más ahora soy yo, así que me aprieto contra su recio pecho buscando más, más, quiero mucho más. Dejo que mi deseo me domine. Durante unos segundos nos besamos, un beso apasionado como pocas veces he sentido, en el más absoluto de los silencios, gozamos de nuestro contacto, mientras podemos escuchas los placenteros gemidos de mi jefa en la habitación de al lado. Mi cuerpo tiembla al contacto con su cuerpo, me electrifica los sentidos. Siento sus manos bajar por mi espalda, mi cintura, y llegan a mi trasero. Lo aprieta, me junta a él más de lo que debería, y reprimo las ganas de gritar ¡pero de gusto! Instantes después saca su lengua de mi boca y, sin apartar sus grises ojos pregunta:

-¿Cenas conmigo?

Muevo frenéticamente la cabeza, pero para negar ¡No! Me gusto el rato y todo, puedo repetir ahora mismo pero ¿cenar con un jefe? Ni loca, ni cuerda, lo siento mucho guapo pero conmigo no cenas ni donando toda tu fortuna. Sin embargo mi respuesta lejos de molestarle parece que le ha hecho gracia:

-Si cenas conmigo

-No

-¿Te gusta llevarme la contra, verdad?

-No, señor

-¿Qué pasa entonces?

-No ceno con jefes…

-Conmigo sí.

Su proximidad es intimidante y el nuevo asalto a mi boca ¡Arrebatador! Lo que antes pudo haber sido eran solo llamaradas, ahora es el fuego en su mayor cenit. Ardor… calor… y cuando finalmente consigue que me vuelva gelatina entre sus brazos, vuelve a sacar su lengua de mi boca y amaga una sonrisa. ¡Kami! Adoro esos amagos.

Sin habla y perturbada me doy cuenta de la realidad ¿Qué cojones estoy haciendo?

Sin moverse un milímetro de su posición saca una BlackBerry negra y teclea algo. Minutos después escucho que llaman a la puerta del despacho, mientras él me pide silencio. Armín y mi jefa se recomponen a una velocidad impresionante inclusive para mí, vaya capacidad de reacción. Segundos después Armín abre.

-Disculpe, señora Zhang- dice un desconocido total para mí –El señor Kózlov quiere tomar un café con usted. La espera en la cafetería de la planta nueve.

A través de la puerta entre abierta y con el ruso todavía encima, veo como Armín se marcha y mi jefa saca su neceser de uno de los cajones de su mesa. Se mira unos momentos y reacomoda su labial rápidamente y, tras una segunda inspección y colocarse bien la ropa y el pelo sale del despacho. Es ese momento en el que siento que la presión que ejerce ese hombre sobre mí desaparece poco a poco.

-Escuche señor Kózlov…

Y una joda no me deja hablar, pone un dedo sobre mi boca y tras abrir la puerta del archivo me dice:

-De acuerdo, tú ganas. No nos tutearemos- camina hacia la puerta que da a su despacho y añade con una seguridad aplastante -: La paso a recoger a su casa a las nueve, señorita Kanda.

Y yo, para chula, me quedo en dónde estoy con la expresión más tonta del mundo, una tonta en todas las letras.

¿Pero qué se cree él tío para decirme qué hacer?

Quiero gritar pero no puedo, de hacerlo toda la oficina me oirá y eso no puede ser, no señor. Acalorada y frenética salgo del archivo y, mientras camino a mi mesa, suena mi móvil. Lo abro, veo que es un mensaje, y me queda cuadradito el ojo cuando pone: Soy el jefe, Castiel. Para que este informada, señorita Kanda. Soy consciente de la dirección de su vivienda así que, no se le ocurra no estar lista a las nueve en punto.

* * *

Yaho! como están? que tal pasaron año nuevo? yo espero que muy bien ^^

se ahogaron con las uvas? no? perfecto o(nwn)b

quiero agradecer a las que me han dejado review ultimamente w no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que les gusta mi adaptación w espero que este capitulo también haya sido de su agrado, nwn

bueno ahora vayamos a las aclaraciones principales, Pideme lo que Quieras, es una adaptación a la trilogía de Megan Maxwell, ella es la dueña absoluta de la trama y los personajes originales.

Los personajes mencionados en la historia son propiedad de ChiNoMiko creadora de Amour Sucré, yo solo soy poseedora de mi hermosa y adorable Oc *3* mi pequeña niña!

sin más que decir, les deseo un muy feliz inicio de año y que se la pasen muy bien, y que los reyes magos les traigan todo lo que pidan :3

Se despide Lía-chan~~


	4. Chapter 4

4

¡Uf! Al fin soy libre de todo el trabajo y ajetreo de la oficina, y lo más importante de todo, libre de mi jefa y el señor Kózlov, vaya que ese hombre me pone, pero también me desespera, solo por terriblemente atractivo no le da ningún derecho a querer mandar sobre mí. Un día. Un día ese hombre de mirada penetrante sabrá lo que sucede cuando provocas a Alexia Kanda. El reloj marca las siete en punto cuando llego a casa, mi pequeño _Poky _me recibe como mejor sabe hacerlo, se restriega en mis piernas y me maúlla dulzonamente, mirándome con esos ojos ámbar que me cautivaron desde que los vi por primera vez. Lo tome entre mis brazos haciéndole tantos mimos me fueron posibles. Cuando llegue a la sala lo deje sobre la mesa para ir a la cocina por su medicación, le abro la boca para darle sus gotas y el pobre ni se inmuta, como me duele verlo así de malo en ocasiones. Me recuesto en el sofá y él se recuesta sobre mi pecho, le hago caricias detrás de las orejas, acaricio su lomo y le doy unos cuantos mimos más.

Me levanto del sillon para ir a la cocina y sacar de ella un Dr. Pepper, tengo un vicio terrible con el Dr. Pepper. Entre trago y trago mi vista se topa con el montón de ropa que tengo en la silla esperando ser planchado, no tengo muchos ánimos de planchar. Esto de la independencia y vivir sola tienes sus pros y sus contras. Admito que de vivir aún con papá esa ropa estaría pulcramente doblada y guardada en un ropero. Pero no conmigo, por mí que se quede ahí otro mes. Al terminar mi lata, desde mi posición la lanzo al bote de basura ¡Encesto! Sonrío ante mi logro. Mis pasos van directos a la ducha, pero antes pongo uno de mis preciados CD's de _Skillet _como adoro ese grupo. Y el cantante John, sencillamente su forma de moverse en el escenario, la forma en la que canta, su voz. Todo él hace que me estremezca nada más empezar a cantar. Entro en el baño y mientras me quito la ropa canto _Monster_.

_Hiding under the bed, in my body in my head._

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end._

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a MONSTER._

¡Que pasada! Vaya voz la que tiene ese hombre, y cuando canta guturalmente, mmm lo que me hace sentir esa voz. Mi mente empieza a divagar conforme el agua caliente cae sobre mi cuerpo, mi cabeza, mis hombros, toda yo me siento relajada. Limpia. Y sin previo aviso la imagen del señor Kózlov invade mi mente, su manera de hablarme eriza mi piel y mis manos vuelan por mi cuerpo, el jabón hace que resbalen de tal forma que me excita. Abro las piernas y me tocó. ¡Oh, sí, Kózlov!

Pensar en su boca, la forma en la que con su lengua recorrió mis labios me enciende. Recordar sus ojos, esos grises ojos que me taladran, todo él me pone a cien. ¡Calor de nuevo! Mis manos vuelan sobre mí, y una de ellas termina en mi pecho derecho, mientras la gutural voz de John resuena por el baño. Me toco el pezón con el pulgar y este se hincha ¡Calor!

Cierro los ojos y pienso en que es Kózlov quien lo pone así, quien lo toca y endurece. No lo conozco. No sé nada, absolutamente nada de él. Pero lo que si se, es que su cercanía me pone como una moto. Un jadeo escapa de mis labios en el justo momento en el que mi teléfono suena. Paso de él, no quiero salir de esta burbuja. Y sin embargo al sexto pitido abro los ojos saliendo de mi morbosa ensoñación, cojo la toalla y corro a mi habitación para cogerlo.

-¿Tanto tiempo para atender el teléfono?

Mi preciosa y adorada hermana, como siempre llamando en los peores momentos. Y como siempre igual de preguntona.

-Tamara estaba en el baño. ¿Objeciones?

Su risita nerviosa, me hace reír.

-¿Cómo esta _Poky_?

Me encojo de hombros y suspiro, ese tema no me agrada.

-Igual que ayer, y que el día anterior. Poco más puedo agregar sobre su estado.

-Ahí Al, ¿Qué te puedo decir? Ya sabes lo que dijo el veterinario, necesitas estar preparada.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé!

-Pero dime ¿Te ha llamado Kentin?- me pregunta para cambiar de tema.

-No

-¿Lo llamarás tú?

-No

Y como Tami no se contenta con mi respuesta sigue insistiendo:

-¡Ahí, Lala! Ese chico te conviene. Tiene un trabajo estable, es guapo, amable y…

-Pues quédate con él

-¡Alexia!- protesta mi hermana.

Kentin es el típico amigo de toda la vida. Ambos somos de Okinawa. Mi padre y el suyo viven en esa preciosidad de localidad, y nos conocemos desde pequeños. Cuando éramos adolescentes hicimos una tontería que continuamos en la madurez. Él vive en Tokushima y yo en Tokio. Es inspector de policía, y nos vemos en las vacaciones de verano e invierno cuando nos reunimos en Okinawa. Tambien en los viajes relámpago que hace cuando viene a Tokio con la más tonta excusa solo para verme.

Es alto, castaño y bastante divertido. Con él te puedes ir las horas y siempre va a haber un tema de conversación, jamás te podrías aburrir a su lado, tiene su gracia, su encanto y todo. El caso es que a mí no me llama, no estoy colgada de él como sé muy bien que él lo está por mí. Me gusta. Es mi rollito de verano, intercambiamos fluidos cuando viene a verme. Pero de ahí no pasa y no lo hará jamás. Yo no busco nada más con él, aunque Tamara, mi padre y toda la familia y los amigos de Okinawa quieran hacer hasta lo imposible por juntarnos una y otra vez.

-Escucha, Alexia, no seas tonta y llámalo. Dijo que iría a verte antes de ir a Okinawa, y sabes que lo hace.

-¡Mierda! Que te pones pesada a veces Tamara.

Un muy mal hábito de mi hermana: me hace llegar a mi límite y, cuando voy a empezar a ponerme borde cambia de tema, sabe que no es bueno cuando me pongo así:

-¿Vienes a cenar, verdad?

-Tengo planes, lo siento.

Oigo que resopla.

-¿Planes con quién?- aquel particular tonito que emplea hace que me hierva la sangre, y no precisamente de felicidad.

-Con un amigo- miento. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, si se llega a enterar que esos "planes" son con mi jefe, uf, la que no se arma está loca –Y ahora, dulce hermanita, el interrogatorio ha terminado.

-Vale, ya sabrás tú lo que estás haciendo. Pero sigo creyendo que haces el tonto con Kentin y, al final, va a pasar de ti, ya verás. Entonces te arrepentirás de lo que haces ahora.

-Tami…- siseo delicadamente para que capte la advertencia.

-Vale, vale, Lala, no digo nada más. Por cierto, hoy recibí flores otra vez de Dake ¿Qué piensas?

-Que es un detalle demasiado meloso para combinar conmigo- respondo molesta –Y yo que voy a saber, es tu marido.

-Sí. Pero… él no es de esos detalles, jamás me había regalado dos ramos de flores en tres semanas seguidas. Aquí pasa algo. Lo sé lo conozco y no es del tipo detallista… al menos no de este tipo de detalles.

Miro el reloj digital que ahí sobre mi mesilla: las ocho y cinco minutos. Sin embargo, dispuesta a aguantar las quejas maritales de mí hermana, me llevo el móvil al baño, pongo el altavoz y me envuelvo el pelo en una toalla.

-Vamos a ver, ¿qué ocurre ahora?

Como ya es habitual, Tamara me cuenta su última movida con su marido. Llevan casados diez años y su vida dejo de ser emocionante cuando nació Hikari, mi sobrina. Sus continuas crisis matrimoniales se convirtieron en su tema favorito a tratar, aunque a mí me hagan pedazos y me agoten.

-Ya no salimos. Ya no paseamos de la mano como antes, y ahora… de la nada me regala dos ramos de flores ¿No crees que lo hace porque se siente culpable por algo?

Tentada a gritarle ¡Sí! Creo que es eso, tu marido te la está pegando con queso. Pero mi hermana con lo melodramática que es, es capaz de poner al mundo patas arriba, suspiro y le respondo finalmente:

-Lo dudo. Qué tal que vio las flores y se acordó de ti, ¿no te parece?

Tras media hora de charla con ella, finalmente consigo colgar el teléfono sin hablarle de mi extraña cita con el señor Kózlov. Me gustaría explicárselo pero sé que empezaría con sus locuras: ¿Estás loca? ¿Es tu jefe? O bien: ¿Y si es un asesino de mujeres, Lala?. Así que mejor me quedo calladita, no quiero llegar a pensar que podría tener razón.

A las nueve menos veinte, histérica miro mi armario.

No sé qué ponerme. Esto de las citas no va conmigo, cuando salgo con algún hombre suelo usar unos vaqueros y una playera con algún estilo que me guste. No soy tanto de elegancias como vestidos.

Quiero ir guapa, como él me pidió, pero he ahí el problema, mi ropa es demasiado básica y funcional, trajes para cenas importantes en el trabajo, pantalones de mezclilla y playeras con estampado. Lo básico que necesito para vivir. Al final me decido por un vestido celeste que tenía arrumbado por ahí y que se adapta perfecto a mis curvas, por lo que también me estreno unos zapatos de tacón que Tami me regalo días atrás. Un último capricho.

Vuelvo a mirar el reloj, nerviosa. Las nueve menos diez.

Sin tiempo que perder, conecto la secadora y echó mi cabello al frente para empezar a secarlo a toda mecha. Sorprendentemente el resultado me gusta. Maquillaje, no se me da el maquillaje tampoco, así que solo me hago la raya en el ojo y me pongo un poco de rímel, el maquillaje completo se lo dejo a mi jefa. Por ultimo me pongo un poco de brillo en los labios, lo básico y substancial.

Suena el telefonillo de mi casa. Asomó mi cara al cuarto para ver el reloj. Las nueve en punto. Vaya puntualidad, idéntica a los alemanes. Lo descuelgo nerviosa y antes de poder decir ni _mo _suena una grave voz:

-Señorita Kanda, la estoy esperando. Baje.

Tras balbucear un tímido Voy cuelgo el telefonillo. Seguidamente cojo mi inseparable bolsa con forma de gato, le doy un besó en la cabeza a _Poky _y le digo hasta luego. Dos minutos después, al salir de mi portal, lo veo apoyado en un impresionante BMW de color garante. Pero claro, está más impresionante él con su traje oscuro. Al verme, Kózlov se acerca a mí, y me da un casto beso en la mejilla. ¿Dónde habré visto ese tipo de saludo?

-Está usted muy guapa- observa.

Veamos opciones: uno, sonreír y darle las gracias, o callarme. Me gusta más la segunda opción. Estoy tan nerviosa que no sé qué es lo que pueda llegar a decir, lo más seguro es que si llegó a decir algo… no será nada bonito.

Me abre la puerta trasera del coche, y sorprendo al ver que tenemos chofer.

Vaya, ¡que lujo!

Lo saludo. Me saluda a su vez.

-Tomás, tengo reserva en el Karaku- le dice Kózlov nada más entrar en el vehículo.

Una vez dicho esto, le da a un botón y el cristal opaco se interpone entre el conductor y nosotros.

Me mira y no sé qué decir, estoy completamente impresionada por los pocos acontecimientos que han sucedido esta noche. Me sudan las manos y como puedo me las limpio en el vestido, en cualquier momento el corazón se me va a salir del pecho.

-¿Está bien?

-Totalmente.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tan callada?

Lo miro y me encojó de hombros. Sin encontrar las palabras correctas para responder.

-Nunca he tenido una cita semejante, señor Kózlov- formulo con mucho esfuerzo- Generalmente, por norma, cuando yo salgó con un hombre…

-¿Sale usted con muchos hombres, señorita Kanda?

Sin haberme dado espacio a terminar la frase, me mira con esos imponentes ojos grises. Y su pregunta me deja sorprendida, ¿qué decirle? Ya que por lo visto el hombre se cree el único espécimen macho en la tierra. Respiro hondo y busco meticulosamente las palabras, para no decir alguna cosa que no viene ni al caso.

-Cada que me apetece- altanera alzó la barbilla. Y cuando cree que no voy a decir algo más añado: -Lo que todavía no entiendo es… ¿Qué hago yo aquí, con usted? Dirigiéndome a cenar.

Él no responde. Solo me mira… me mira… me mira y me pone histérica con su mirada.

-¿Va usted a hablar o pretender mirarme lo que resta de viaje?

-Me es agradable mirarla, señorita Kanda.

Maldigo y resoplo. ¿En dónde me vine a meter? Pero como soy incapaz de callar incluso bajo el agua agrego:

-¿A qué viene la cena?

-Su compañía me es grata.

-¿Y a cuento su preguntita de sí salgo con muchos hombres?

-Simple curiosidad.

-¿Curiosidad?- replico empezando a rascarme el cuello -¿Es que acaso un hombre como usted, tiene una vida monacal?

-No, señorita

-¡Vaya! Es un consuelo, porque yo tampoco.

-No se rasque el cuello, señorita Kanda- me susurra curvando sus labios ronchones…

Me harta tanto formalismo, y más ahora luego de esta conversación, protesto ¡A la mierda el formalismo!

-Por favor… llámeme Alexia, o Alix o como quiera. Dejemos los formalismos para la oficina ¿le parece? Usted en mi jefe, y yo le debo un respeto por ello, pero me es realmente incomodo salir con alguien que continuamente me llama por el apellido.

Asiente. Por lo visto mis palabras le han hecho gracia. Sus labios lanzan una fugaz sonrisa y su cara se acerca a la mía.

-Me parece perfecto, siempre y cuando claro. Usted me llame Castiel- susurra –Es incomodó y muy impersonal cenar con una mujer que me llama por mi apellido.

Resoplo. Pero termino por aceptarlo, me parece un intercambio de lo más justo.

-De acuerdo, Castiel, encantada de conocerte

Me coge la mano y sorprendentemente deposita un beso sobre ella. Esa no me la vi venir.

-Lo mismo digo, Alix- añade en tono dulzón.

Es en ese preciso momento en el que el coche se detiene, y Tomás nos abre la puerta desde el exterior. El señor Kózlov… que diga, Castiel, baja y me ofrece su mano para salir. Una vez fuera, el chofer se monta una vez más en el BMW y se marcha. Entonces Castiel me toma de la cintura y veo un cartel que pone "Karaku".

Entrar en aquel, bonito e iluminado lugar me hace sentir en alguna forma importante, tiene unos acabados, que bueno, para que decir excelentes, ¡perfectos! Solo puedo mirar de arriba abajo todo el lugar, abra que aprovechar y gozarlo todo, aparte de que estoy famélica, apenas y comí algo al medio día por culpa de mi jefa. Pero ¡venga! Que todo se va a recompensar en unos segundos. Al ver a mi acompañante el maître sonríe y camina hacia nosotros.

-Acompáñenme- nos dice, tras un formal saludo.

Castiel toma mi mano y yo me dejo hacer. La cara que ponen las demás mujeres al ver semejante hombre que me acompaña, me hace sonreír más altaneramente de lo que acostumbro, seguro que si yo estuviera en el lugar de ellas me sentiría igual, pero no lo estoy. Soy yo quien va de la mano de Castiel Kózlov y no ellas, pasamos entre las personas que están cenando a un apartado con espacios divididos por telas doradas de satén. Corre una de ellas y non invita a pasar, mordí mi labio para evitar que un silbido escapara de mis labios al ver semejante lugar.

-¿Es de tu agrado?- me pregunta.

-Vaya que sí…

Corre la silla, y cuanto yo me acomodo en ella, rodea la mesa para sentarse frente a mí, recargando su mentón sobre el dorso de su mano, viéndome fijamente.

-¿Habías cenado antes aquí?

-Me es suficiente con caminar enfrente para saber que todo es caro, y desgraciadamente… no me lo puedo conceder. Tiene precios prohibitivos para mí.

Mi comentario parece molestarlo, arruga la nariz y extiendo su mano hasta alcanzar la mía, la toma y empieza a dibujar circulitos en mi muñeca, es una sensación… cálida, me da cosquillas y a la vez me tranquiliza, como si fuera una de las caricias que me hacía mamá en las noches para irme a dormir.

-Pocas cosas serán prohibitivas, para ti- murmura sin dejar de verme.

Sus palabras me hacen reír.

-Más de las que crees…

-Yo digo que eres tú, la que se pone límites, pequeña

Omo. Su mirada, su voz ronca, todo junto a la forma en la que acaba de llamarme "pequeña" me cautivan. Mi piel se eriza, mi vello se eriza y todo por una palabra que ha salido de sus labios. Él. El señor Kózlov, mi jefe, me cautiva más y más a medida que pasa el tiempo.

Toca un botón verde que está en la lateral de la mesa y, al cabo de unos minutos un camarero entra con una botella de vino. En lo que le sirve a Castiel leo la etiqueta "Flor de Pingus. Rivera del Duero". ¡Madre! Con lo mucho que me gusta el vino, y mis ganas por un Dr. Pepper frío van en aumento cada vez. En cuanto termina de servirle, Castiel toma la copa, se la lleva a la nariz y le da un pequeño sorbo.

-Excelente.

El camarero vuelve a servirle, luego rodea la mesa y me sirve a mí, yo me rasco. Instantes después se va, dejándonos solos.

-Prueba el vino Alix, es fantástico.

Tomo la copa con cuidado, analizando las circunstancias. Vamos a ver vino, tú no me agradas, y yo no te agrado, así que cuanto antes terminemos esto mejor para los dos. Pero antes de que pueda la orilla pueda tocar mis labios, la mano de Castiel atrae mi atención.

-Vamos a ver, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Alix… te conozco poco, pero te conozco lo suficiente para notar que los ronchones te están empezando a salir. Así que ¿Qué ocurre?

Lo miro, y vuelvo a analizar las circunstancias, vaya situación en la que me pone el hombre, me mira… me mira… y me mira, esperando paciente a mi respuesta, golpeo la mesa con el dedo por segundos pensando en las mejores palabras para hablar, no quiero arruinarlo y tampoco quedar mal. Alzó los ojos y me topo con sus –ahora serenos- ojos grises.

-Ok tu ganas. Aquí entre nosotros, el vino y yo no somos los mejores amigos del mundo ¿me explico? Y estoy que me mueeeero de ganas por un Dr. Pepper bien frío.

Boquiabierto y sorprendido no me quita los ojos de encima, ¿qué? Ni que le hubiera dicho que Candy-Candy es mi programa favorito y que Tom Sawyer es mi marido, aunque por su expresión puede que si lo haya dicho de forma indirecta. En todo caso ¿Qué tiene de malo que no me guste el vino? Yo no le veo ningún inconveniente.

-Alix, este vino color rubí oscuro te gustará- murmura con su voz grave pero a la vez dulce –Si no te agrada, te pido un Dr. Pepper bien frío ¿aceptas?

Suspiro rendida y le doy un tragó rápido, pero que no evita que Castiel fije su vista en mí.

-¿Y?

-No está nada mal…

-¿Te pido un Dr. Pepper?

-Creo que por ahora… con el vino es más que suficiente.

Mi respuesta parece agradarle, pues sonríe y se acomoda en su asiento, un mesero entra seguido de otros más y empiezan a poner platillos en la mesa, yo los miro sorprendida, ¿Cuándo ordenamos todo esto?

-Me tome la libertad de decidir la cena para los dos ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Por mí no hay ningún problema.

Claro, no me queda de otra, solo aguantarme, a saber que en la cena no pude elegir nada. Momentos después estoy degustando un excesito cóctel de gambas de un fino paté de berenjenas y, posteriormente, de un delicioso salmón a la naranja. Ninguno de los platillos eran conocidos para mí, y por lo que me decía Castiel eran españoles, ¿ha ido a España? Bueno, supongo que eso puede responder el por qué comprendió la letra de la canción de blanco y negro, de Malú. En poco tiempo Castiel Kózlov se ha convertido de un hombre serio y antipático, a uno que no pierde la oportunidad de hacer una broma o verle el doble sentido a las cosas. Vaya que las personas cambian dentro y fuera de la oficina.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que una luz naranja se enciende a la lateral derecha de la estancia.

-¿Qué es eso?

Castiel, sin necesidad de ver, sabe a qué me refiero y responde:

-Algo que quizá te enseñe después de él postre

Eso me confunde ¿después del postre? ¿Por qué no antes? Le doy un trago al vino, que por cierto me sabe cada vez mejor.

-¿Y por qué terminado el postre?

-Por qué ahora me apetece cenar.

Su respuesta, la forma en la que se recarga en la silla para responder. ¿Es que acaso no hay algo que este hombre haga y que no se vea sensual? No pregunto más y, cuando acabo mi salmón, los camareros entran para retirar los platos. Segundos después, entra otro camarero y deja ante mí una buena porción de pastel de chocolate con una bola roja.

-Mmmm, que rico- veo que al no le sirven -¿Tú no tomas postre?

No me responde, se limita a tomar su silla y acomodarla aún lado mío. Dios. Es tan sexy el hombre y es tanta su cercanía que es imposible no pensar mil y una lujurias con él. Toma la cucharita y parte un poco del pastel tomando un poco de helado.

-Abre la boca.

Pestañeo sorprendida.

-¿Cómo?

No responde, extiende la cuchara a mí y yo abro la boca para recibirla, cierro mis labios sobre ella y saboreo el chocolate y la cereza juntos. Un escalofrío me recorre. Me tiene extasiada. Me mira y eso me excita, su forma de mirarme es excitante, le sonrío tímidamente. Nada más tragar aquel delicatesen, me dispongo a decir, sin embargo el me interrumpe:

-¿Está rico?

Yo asiento, mi paladar todavía está algo dulce por el chocolate y la cereza, le sonrió y él se acerca.

-¿Puedo probar?

Asiento despreocupadamente, más sin embargo me llevó la sorpresa del siglo cuando lo que prueba no es el pastel, si no a mí, mis labios. Posa sus suculentos labios sobre los míos y los saborea, igual que como hizo en la mañana en el archivo, saca su lengua, lame mi labio superior, luego el inferior y al final de da un suave mordisquito, y luego su lengua, su sensual lengua me invade y yo cierro los ojos dispuesta a más. Mi respiración se acelera cuando siento su mano sobre mi pierna, pero no me muevo. Quiero más, lo deseo, lo anhelo, lo necesito. Poco a poco, lentamente sube su mano hasta llegar a la cara interna de mis muslos, y los masajea. Su mano sube hasta mis bragas y siento sus dedos en ella. Pero, de un momento a otro se separa de mí y regresa a su posición en la silla. Vaya aguafiestas.

Mis mejillas queman. Arden y al mismo tiempo que ardo completamente toda yo. Aquel intimo beso logro ponerme a cien, ¿qué sucede conmigo? Un besito y un simple roce de su mano han conseguido que casi llegue al orgasmo y eso me acelera el pulso. Castiel me observa y el deseo se marca en sus ojos.

-Te desnudaría aquí mismo- murmura

Jadeo. Kami, que me va a dar algo, este hombre no se anda con rodeos.

Quiero más y ahora la que se lanza a besarlo soy yo. No se niega y acepta mi besó, me corresponde y cuando estoy por rodear su cuello con mis manos me detiene y se separa de mí por milímetros.

-¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar?- cuestiona, muy cerca de mis labios.

Que pregunta más rara ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar? Nunca antes alguien me había preguntado algo semejante. Pero es tal el deseo que tengo en esos momentos por él, y quiero ser tan mala que respondo:

-Hasta dónde lleguemos

-¿Completamente segura?

-B-bueno- murmuro acalorada –El sado no es lo mío…

Castiel sonríe. Pasa las manos por debajo de mis piernas, mi cintura y me sienta sobre él, sobre sus piernas. Estoy por estallar como la cosa siga avanzando. ¡Estoy sobre mi jefe! Mete su nariz en mi cuello y respira, lo oigo aspirar mi aroma. Mi perfume. _Ainshia n' te_. Cierro los ojos y al abrirlos noto su mirada fija en mí.

-¿Quieres saber que es la luz naranja, cierto?

Asiento, dirigiendo la vista a la todavía encendida luz naranja. Castiel mueve su mano y aprieta uno de los botones que ahí en la lateral de la mesa. Las cortinas que están bajo la luz naranja se recogen y aparece un cristal oscuro. ¿Un cristal? Castiel me observa. Instantes después se aclara y soy capaz de ver con toda la claridad del mundo a un par de mujeres practicando sexo oral, sobre una mesa.

Alucinada, anodada -y todos los sinónimos que le sigan- miro el espectáculo que aquellas desconocidas nos proporcionan, cuando, de pronto, Castiel presiona un botón y puedo escuchar claramente los gemidos de aquellas mujeres en el reservado. No sé qué hacer. Ni mucho menos a dónde mirar.

-¿Estás preparada… para esto?- me pregunta.

Mi piel arde al sentir sus dedos cosquillear mi cintura, busco en mi cabeza la forma en que se hablaba y lo miro.

-¿Qué hacemos viendo esto?

-Es excitante. Me excita mirar. ¿Qué a ti no?

No contesto. No puedo. Olvide como hablar. Mi bloqueo es mayor a mi fuerza de voluntad, que ya ni siquiera soy consciente de si sigo respirando

-Todos, tenemos nuestra pequeña parte _voyeur_. El hecho de que con mirar algo que supuestamente es prohibido, morboso o excitante nos encanta, atrapa y fascina, siempre nos deja con ganas de más.

Vuelvo dirigir la vista hacia el cristal mientras que las respiraciones de las dos mujeres retumban por la sala, y entonces veo que Castiel aprieta otro botón; y las cortinas del lado izquierdo se recogen, ahí había una luz verde. Segundos después, el cristal se aclara y veo a dos hombres y una mujer. Ella está tumbada diván, uno de los hombres la penetra y el otro le mordisquea los pechos, a lo que ella disfruta gustosa el momento.

-Escenas como estas, son dignas de observar- prosigue Castiel -. Los gestos de la mujer al permitir que disfruten de su cuerpo y su feminidad son enloquecedores. Tan solo observa su deleite… mmm… Disfruta con lo que le están haciendo. Se entrega gustosa a ellos ¿no lo crees?

-Yo… no… lo sé.

-Las mujeres son una continua fuente de morbo para mí. Simplemente son tan deliciosas.

Con el pulso a mil, tomo el vaso de vino y me lo bebo de tirón. Estoy sedienta cuando lo oigo decirme:

-Descuida, no nos ven. Aunque ellos si permiten que los veamos. La luz naranja te permite ver, y la verde te invita a participar ¿quieres intentarlo?

-In-¿intentar qué?

-Participar

-No- balbuceo al borde de la histeria

-¿Por qué no?

Mi corazón late desbocado y consigo responder:

-Yo… yo no hago este tipo de cosas.

-¿Eres virgen?

-¡Joder, no!- respondo con demasiada efusividad –Pero yo…

-Ah comprendo. Te conformas con el sexo tradicional ¿verdad?

Como la tonta que soy asiento y él me coge la barbilla para que vea al trío que prosigue en su ardoroso juego.

-Ellos también practican sexo tradicional, solo que en ocasiones juegan y experimentan algo diferente ¿Enserio que no te atrae?

Sin querer retirar mis ojos de ellos, los observo e, inconscientemente un gemido se fuga de mis labios al ver el disfrute de esa mujer. Estoy terriblemente excitada.

-No… yo…- respondo.

-¿Te incomoda hablar de sexo?

Me giro a verlo sorprendida ¿a qué cojones viene esa pregunta?

-Tus ojos me dicen que estas nerviosa, pero tu boca libera deseo– insiste –No me vas a negar que lo que ves, te está excitando y mucho ¿verdad?

No respondo. Me niego. Y él, como todo buen controlador de la situación murmura en mi oreja:

-Lo pasarías bien. Muy bien Alix. Yo personalmente me encargaría de proporcionarte todo el placer que tú quisieras. Lo único que tienes que hacer, es pedirlo.

Vaya que soy yo, asiento ante sus palabras. En la vida me hubiera imaginado algo así. No sé ni dónde poner la mirada. Mi excitación es tal que hasta vergüenza me da admitirlo. La situación, el lugar y el hombre que me acompaña me impiden que piense con la lógica con la que nací.

-En estos reservados, quién lo desea degusta de una cena y algo más. Solo un selecto grupo de personas podemos acceder a estas dependencias. Y, si tras la cena lo que deseas es jugar, solo ahí que pulsar este botón y los cristales desaparecerán.

Antes de poder darme cuenta, ya estoy histérica. En exceso nerviosa. Yo no deseo ni anhelo lo que él me está ofreciendo, intento levantarme, pero Castiel me tiene bien sujeta. No me deja moverme, y con la respiración más que acelerada consigo susurrar:

-Quiero irme de aquí.

-Son apenas las once.

-No me importa, me quiero ir.

-¿Por qué Alix?- al ver que no contesto añade -: Recuerdo haberte escuchado decir, que estabas dispuesta a todo lo que yo quisiera.

-Eso y esto es distinto. Yo no hago este tipo de cosas.

Aplicando más fuerza al agarre me obliga a mirarlo y, tras clavar sus claros pero oscuros ojos en los míos, murmura cerca de mi boca:

-Te sorprenderías si lo probarás…

-No es no, Castiel.

-Alix, el sexo es solo un juego muy divertido. De ti depende si expandes tu visión de juego a algo más emocionante, o te quedas en la versión obsoleta.

Niego con la cabeza persa de los nervios, no quiero experimentar, no quiero expandir mi visión de juego. Con el sexo normal que conozco me basta y me sobra. Tras unos segundos que a mí en lo personal se me hicieron eternos, Castiel aprieta los botones y los gemidos desaparecen. Vuelvo a respirar. Unos instantes después los cristales se oscurecen y las cortinas se corren.

-Gracias- ahora sintiéndome más humana, respondo.

Me levanta de sus piernas y me mira con el rostro serio.

-Anda te llevó a casa.

Media hora después y tras un silencio que a mí se me hace de lo más incómodo, solo roto por la llamada de teléfono que realizo, llegamos a mí calle. Se baja conmigo del coche y me acompaña. Sube conmigo en el ascensor y cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa, estoy lista para hacer lo que por mi loca mente paso en el ascensor; invitarlo a pasar. Pero se me adelanta y agrega:

-Ha sido una cena muy agradable, señorita Kanda. Agradezco su compañía.

Dichas sus palabras, besa mi mano y se va. Yo me quedo a las once y media excitada, confundida y furiosa ¿vuelvo a ser la señorita Kanda?

* * *

Yaho! me extrañaron :D yo se que sí! w

que tal los trata la vida? ya entraron a clases? si? yo todavía no -w- aunque debo materias pero todavía no entro a la escuela ^w^

bueno Pídeme lo que quieras es una adaptación a la trilogía de Megan Maxwell (que por cierto me comprare pronto, ya que los vi en una librería *w*)

los personajes mencionados en la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ChiNoMiko creadora del juego Amour Sucré,

yo solo soy dueña de mi hermosa Oc Alexia y de Tamara la hermana de Alexia.

y bueno que decirles, sus reviews me hacen feliz w demasiado feliz w me alegra saber que mi adaptación les esta gustando

Y hablando de reviews aprovechare para hacer una aclaración, que veo a varias les ha incomodado (?)

Bien, la razón por la que Li está con Armín es muy sencilla, la jefa es un "villano" de la historia que se menciona bastante, quería poner un personaje que me callera mal, pero que no lo odiara tanto como para desesperarme y eliminarla antes de tiempo, me explico? No puse a Zodebrrah por que ella tiene otra función en la historia, y tampoco a Ámber por lo mismo, tiene otra función en la historia, tenía pensado poner a Melody... pero ella me !#%#&/#$%"$% la madre. Entonces opte por elegir a Li, ya que Charlotte también tiene otra función, y los demás personajes los quiero demasiado como para ponerles semejante rol.

Una vez aclarado esto espero siga siendo de su agrado la historia y la disfruten, y si quieren pueden compartirla a mi me haría mas que feliz eso ^^

- ask. fm/ Allinobara -

les dejo mi sensual y nuevo ask por si quieren hacerme alguna pregunta o saber algún dato X del fic ^^

nos leemos la próxima semana

Lía-chan~~


	5. Chapter 5

5

La noche no fue algo realmente emocionante, lo que es más yo diría la peor de toda mi vida. La mañana llegó y como siempre voy a trabajar, paso al despacho de mi jefa para buscar unos archivos y suspiro, recordando lo sucedido horas atrás. Tengo unas ojeras enormes, todo a causa de que apenas logre pegar el ojo. Mi mente ha dado vueltas, y vueltas sobre lo ocurrido entre el señor Kózlov y yo. Pero claro que ayer apenas llegue a mi casa vi el partido de Rusia-Corea. ¡Vaya jugada de corea! Las ganas que tengo de embarrotarle en la cara a ese listillo la eliminación de su país.

Cuando Armín hace su aparición nos vamos al piso nueve a desayunar. Dónde se nos unen Tadase e Ikuto y charlamos como si la vida se nos fuera en ello, charlamos sobre cualquier cosa, mis pláticas no suelen ser muy elaboradas pero cuando me junto con estos tres parece que no llegare a callarme jamás, pero claro tampoco negare que sentarme a charlar con Armín es aburrido. Vaya que con él puedo irme las horas hablando de videojuegos o anime y el hilo jamás se corta, pues suelo intercambiar con él movimientos que solemos aplicar, o códigos que mejoran al personaje; y al igual que todo buen jugador nos guardamos lo mejor para nosotros. Lo que me lleva a recordar las raras ocasiones que nos llegamos a topar en un MMORPG la guerra que nos dimos para derrotar al otro.

Antes de notarlo ya tenía su PSP fuera, enajenándose de nuestra conversación, me asome para ver qué era lo que jugaba pues su ceño estaba fruncido y eso me hizo suponer que un jefe le estaba dando problemas. Moví la cabeza en forma negativa, no tiene remedio y no quiero que lo tenga, así lo apreció como un amigo, antes de notarlo ya estaba vigilando la puerta de la cafetería, esperando el momento en el que cruzara el umbral el jefazo, el hombre que me había invitado a cenar la noche anterior. Castiel Kózlov. No lo hace, no se pasa ni siquiera por enfrente del lugar, aquello me genera cierta desilusión, cuando terminamos de desayunar subimos a nuestros respectivos pisos, y como Armín no soltaba el juego tuve que sujetarlo de los hombros y guiarlo hasta el ascensor y a su escritorio dónde oculto tras el monitor siguió jugando, aquello me hizo reír no cambia. Antes de lograr llegar a mi pieza alguien golpea mi hombro, es Armín, me extiende su juego y me pide cuidar su partida, tenía algo que hacer en administración. Será despistado el hombre.

Cuando logro sentarme dejo el aparato aun lado mío, primero prenderé el ordenador y luego veré si puedo seguir su partida, no ha llegado ni al menú de inicio cuando suena mi teléfono, es de recepción, dicen que hay un joven con un ramo flores preguntando por mí ¡¿Flores?! Nerviosa de un salto me levanto de la silla, paso mis manos por los costados de mi ropa eliminando cualquier rastro de sudor en ellas, malditos nervios. Jamás me han regalado algo así, saben que no soy de esas chicas, crep saber perfectamente de quien son: Kózlov.

Mi corazón está a mil, y las puertas del ascensor se abren y un chico de gorra roja mira la numeración de los cubículos, más al notar que lo veo aprieta el paso y se acerca a mí.

-¿Es usted la señorita Kanda?- reprimo mis ganas de gritar ¡sí! Digo el ramo de flores es espectacular, lirios que belleza ¡Bellísimo! El joven me mira y espera mi respuesta, retomo mi actitud sería y asiento, me tiende el ramo y agrega: -Por favor entréguelo esto a la señorita Li Zhang. La emoción se esfuma como el fuego de una vela y mi gesto se contrae ¿Mi jefa? Por qué no me sorprende. Pero sin querer dar mi brazo a torcer y sin mostrar mi enorme decepción de lo que pudo haber sido un detalle único, dejo el ramo en mi escritorio y miro al joven esperando el papel que debo firmar, me lo entra y yo firmo. Al verlo marchar tomo el puñetero ramo y voy con pasos firmes al despacho de mi jefa, lo dejo caer sobre su escritorio y antes de salir regreso, la curiosidad me puede y busco entre las flores la tarjeta «Li, la próxima vez ¿repetimos? Kózlov Castiel»

¡¿Repetimos?! Lo leo una, dos, mil veces y solo funciona para subirme más la furia ¿cómo que «repetimos»? Joder sí parece de pies a cabeza al anuncio de los panes calientes « ¿repetimos?» dejo la nota en su sitio, dónde la encontré en las flores, salgo del despacho rumbo a mi escritorio, se ha acabado de prender el ordenador, pero mi enojo es mayor y me puede así que cojo el PSP que me encargó Armín y me pongo a seguir su partida sin importarme nada, más les vale que nadie me tosa en las próximas horas o lo pagara caro, lo se me conozco, soy toda una arpía cuando estoy enojada. Y sin poder quitarme ese « ¿repetimos?» disparo a diestra y siniestra acabando con todo lo que se me cruza en el camino cuando mi jefa se acerca. O no, ella no.

-Buenos días Alexia, pasa a mi despacho- no me mira, solo pasa frente a mí. Bufó y dejo el aparato dónde nadie lo vea, para seguir a mi "queridísima" jefa. Al entrar cierro la puerta y ella nota el ramo de flores. Lo coge. Toma la tarjeta la lee y sonríe. Que se joda. Me empieza a picar el cuello, maldito sarpullido.

-He hablado con Tamaki, de personal- me dice ¡Ay, la joda! ¿Me va a despedir? –Va a haber cambios en la empresa. Ayer tuve una reunión muy interesante con el señor Kózlov y van a cambiar algunas cosas en muchas de las delegaciones japonesas.

Así que una reunión interesante… escuchar aquello me molesta, hierve mi sangre pero de coraje. Suena su teléfono y sin que me lo pida lo cojo rápidamente.

-Buenos días. Despacho de la señora Li Zhang. Le atiende su secretaria, la señorita Kanda. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Buenos días, señorita Kanda- ¡Kózlov! -. ¿Me podría pasar con su jefa?- nuevamente tengo el corazón a mil y consigo balbucear:

-Un momento, por favor.

Ni que decir mi jefa, en cuanto escucha el nombre aplaude, con las manos, pies, ojos, joder con cada parte de su cuerpo, y me indica que salga del despacho. Claro antes de hacerlo soy capaz de escuchar perfecta y claramente:

-Holaaaaaaaaaa ¿Llegaste bien a tu hotel anoche?

¿Anoche? ¡¿Anoche?! ¿Cómo que anoche? Cierro la puerta.

Pero ¡sí estuvo conmigo anoche! Mi mente reacciona demasiado rápido y termino de unir piezas, la mujer con la que hablaba ayer en el coche. Me dejo en mi casa y se fue con ella ¿Volvería al Karaku? Cada segundo que corre en el reloj hace que me enfurezca aún más. Pero ¿por qué? El señor Kózlov y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada, sencillamente me invito a cenar, me metió mano por encima de la ropa y presenciamos un espectáculo sexual. ¿Me da derecho a estar enojada? No. Regreso a mi silla y en lugar de jugar empiezo a teclear, debo apresurar mi trabajo si no quiero salir tarde otra vez. Trabajare. No quiero pensar. Mamá solía decirme que pensar suele ser peligroso en ocasiones, y yo supongo esta es una de esas ocasiones. A la una sale mi jefa de su despacho y, tras una mirada con el recién llegado Armín, regresa sus pasos y se van juntos. ¿Qué será lo que harán? Fornicarán como conejos en las dos horas que tenemos para comer, ¿Dónde? No sé, ni me importa.

Trabajo, trabajo y… ¡oh mira! Más trabajo. Mi cabeza solo está enfocada en mi trabajo. Mi cabreo es tal que en menos de lo que se aza un sasamochi, me he quitado de encima más de la mitad del papeleo que tenía, aplaudo satisfecha, podre irme a casa con tranquilidad. Sobre las dos y media llega Haruka, uno de los vigilantes jurado que hay en la puerta de la empresa.

-Te lo ha dejado el chófer del señor Kózlov, expresamente para ti- me entrega un sobre, y yo lo miro confusa. Frunzo los labios mirando el sobre cerrando, dónde mi nombre resalta en la parte de atrás. Asiento a Haruka, y éste se va. Miro por momento el sobre, lo siento para tratar de ver que había dentro, pero no tengo ganas de jugar a las adivinanzas, abro uno de mis cajones y lo dejo caer dentro. Es viernes, si es algo importante ya lo sabré a primera hora el lunes, mi jornada termina a las tres. El teléfono suena, suspiro y dejo de lado la PSP con una batalla a medias con el jefe, suelto toda para parafernalia de siempre, escucho al otro lado:

-¿Has abierto el paquete que te he enviado?- ¡Kózlov! No respondo y el añade: -Te oigo respirar. Contesta.- Tuerzo el gesto y pienso en todo lo que podría decirle la primera cosa sería: « ¡Mandón!». La segunda claramente mucho peor.

-Señor Kózlov, me acaba de llegar y he decidido por dejarlo hasta el lunes- respondo finalmente.

-Es un regalo para ti.

-Es muy amable, pero no deseo recibir regalos de parte suya- murmuro con un hilo de voz sorprendida por sus palabras.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por qué no me entra en gana.

-Señorita Kanda, esa contestación no me vale. Ábralo por favor.

-No- insisto. Lo oigo resoplar, genial lo estoy enfadando.

-Por favor, ábrelo.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Alix, porque lo compre pensando en ti- pero mira nada más ¿vuelvo a ser Alix? Ahora la que suspira soy yo, y vuelvo a pausar el juego a dos golpes de ganar, vaya tonta resulte ser haciendo lo que pide el señorito Kózlov, chasqueo la lengua y abro el cajón, saco el sobre y tras rasgarlo miro en su interior.

-¿Qué es esto?

Lo oigo reír.

-Dijiste que estabas dispuesta a todo.

-¿Are? Bueno… yo…

-Te gustarán, pequeña, te lo aseguro- me interrumpe, muerdo mi lengua -. Uno es para la casa y otro para que lo lleves en el bolso y lo puedas utilizar en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento.

Al escuchar el tono de su voz al decir «en cualquier momento», se me corta la respiración. ¡Madre, ya estamos en la conversación morbosa otra vez!

-Estaré en tu casa a las seis- afirma antes de que yo pueda responder -. Te enseñaré para qué sirven.

-Lastima no voy a estar. Voy al gimnasio.

-A las seis entonces.

La comunicación se corta y yo me quedo con cara de tonta. Escuchando el pitido de la línea al otro lado del teléfono, respiro por la boca y ahogo mis ganas de recitar los mil improperios que gritar. Sé que no los escuchara ya no está. Me colgó la muy… cabreada, cuelgo el teléfono. Miro de nuevo dentro del sobre y lego «Vibrador Fairy…» Fairy… conozco esa marca, no hace mucho se volvieron muy populares aquí. Mi cuerpo reacciona ante la marca y resoplo. Termino por guardarlo en el bolso y apoyo los codos en la mesa con la cabeza entre mis manos.

-Debo parar esto- me digo en voy baja –Pero ¡ya!- una tenue y mecánica musiquita llama mi atención, giro la vista y veo la PSP esperándome para terminar nuestro encuentro, estiro el brazo a ella y me pongo a jugar derrotando al jefe antes de que la furia pueda conmigo.

-Infeliz…- ese siseo hace que gire la cabeza y veo a Armín y su cara de pocos amigos –Te pedí únicamente que lo cuidarás, no que jugarás.

-Oh vamos Armín, me tentaba y no pude resistirme, pero anda que deberías agradecerme- le muestro la pantalla del aparato revelando la nueva y mejorada armadura, veo que se esfuerza por dejar salir un silbido y olvidando mi furia de momentos atrás empiezo a abanicarme con la mano –Venga dilo, quiero escucharlo.

-Vale… es una buena armadura

-¿Solo eso? Che… esperaba algo más- le devuelvo el aparato y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro –Con eso me conformo.

Las tres menos diez, he terminado mucho antes por los corajes que hice antes, guarde mis cosas y apague mi ordenador yendo hacia la salida me asomo al ascensor y lo veo lleno a mas no poder, así que mejor voy por las escaleras, más al hacerlo tengo que correr por que el idiota de Armín va jugando y está por irse de bruces al suelo, como no tengo tiempo de sujetar sus hombros así que rodeo su cintura y lo jalo con tal fuerza que ambos terminamos en el suelo, y yo todavía abrazada a su cintura.

-¡Pedazo de animal, si vas a bajar las escaleras guarda el puñetero juego!- me mira y sonríe nerviosamente ayudándome a parar –No me toques, eres un peligro cuando vas solo- le bromeo aceptando su mano.

-Ah… ups- esa sonrisa, esa mugre sonrisa que pone para escaparse de los regaños –Para eso siempre estás tú, para salvarme la vida…

-¿Y si no me iba por las escaleras?

-Tu no tomas un ascensor lleno, te da claustrofobia yo lo se.- tuerzo el gesto, me ha fallado el contra ataque.

-De cualquier forma no juegos en las escaleras ¿Qué le diré a Alexy si algo malo te sucede?- su gesto cambia por uno preocupado y guarda el juego directo en su chaqueta.

-Eh… mejor nos vamos ¿te parece?

Bajamos las escaleras ahora más tranquilos, se le nota que quiere ponerse a jugar, probar su nueva armadura pero no lo voy a dejar, ya han sido varias ocasiones que por ir jugando terminamos en el hospital, principalmente por Armín, que se fractura o rompe algo por no ver lo que hace, fue en una ocasión cuando recién lo conocí que se rompió el tobillo por bajar las escaleras sin ver, sin pensarlo lo llevé al hospital más cercano que tenía y dónde conocí a su hermano gemelo Alexy. Entonces puedo decir que fue algo como «amor a primera vista» pero luego de unas horas platicando con él, -en lo que salía las tomografías de su pie- descubrí que era gay, me lamente internamente siempre por ello. Aunque el me abrazo y me animo diciendo que de no ser gay, yo sería definitivamente su tipo.

-¡Armín!- y hablando del rey de roma, el alzo el rostro al ver llegar a su hermano de azulada cabellera –No vas a jugar en lo que vamos de compras, así que dame eso- extiende la mano exigiendo el aparato, el me mira esperando apoyo, pero lo cierto es que gozo ver sus peleas de hermano –Armín, dámelo.

-Dónde lo rompas Alexy…- acepta el juego y su gesto vuelve a ser el mismo alegre de siempre

-¡Ali!- ahora su atención es mía, y me recibe en un efusivo abrazo, que respondo como puedo -¿Vienes con nosotros? Hay muchas ofertas el día de hoy y quisiera tu opinión, además hace tiempo que no salimos de compras juntos.

-Sabes que me encantaría Alexy, pero tengo un poco de prisa, márcame y vamos otro día.

Él me sonríe y asiente, toma el brazo de su hermano y se lo lleva hasta la zona comercial dónde lo hará cargar montones y montones de bolsas llenas de ropa, antes de ir a mi casa paso una tienda de música, ha salido un nuevo álbum de the GazettE y quiero comprarlo, luego de buscar entre todo el lugar y pelear con otra chica por el disco lo conseguí y volví a casa.

* * *

mmm veamos.. si me tarde una semana en actualizar :C por que no dejan review

me siento mal cuando no me dicen que les pareció el capitulo, como si no les gustara u.u

aquí traigo la continuación, un poco corta si, pero la continuación

este Fanfic es una adaptación a la trilogía de Megan Maxwell Pídeme lo que Quieras

los personajes de este fic son propiedad de ChiNoMiko creadora del juego Amour Sucré

yo solo tengo propiedad sobre los Oc que aparecen en la historia, como lo con Alexia y Tami.

espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y dejen review porfavor

Lía-chan~~


	6. Chapter 6

6

Es cuando llego a mi casa que _Poky _se acerca a mostrarme lo mucho que me ha echado de menos, se restriega en mis piernas y me maúlla con una dulzura que solo él tiene conmigo. Como amo a este felino. En mi mesilla veo una nota de Tami, en dónde me informa que ha pasado a darle su medicación, suspiro aliviada y sonrío. Que monada de hermana tengo. Me vuelvo a mi pequeño amigo y lo tomo en brazos dando unos cuantos mimos, le rasgo la cabeza, la pancita y juego un rato con sus cojinetes, los cuales me encanta apretar. El agradece la atención ronroneándome como él sabe hacerlo. Lo bajo para que pueda ir por ahí a hacer lo que más quiera, mientras yo voy a quitarme la ropa del trabajo para ponerme una mucho más cómoda.

Una playera algo holgada, unos shorts de mezclilla que compre hace poco y unas zapatillas de Hamtaro que me dio mi sobrina hace tiempo, voy a la cocina a prepararme algo de comer, como no soy muy diestra en estas cosas voy al libero del pasillo para buscar algo que pueda hacer y que no peligre de quemar la cocina. Lo ojeo un rato hasta que me desespero de no encontrar algo que me guste, y me preparo unos macarrones a la carbonara, mamá los hacía para mí en las mañanas antes de ir a la escuela, así que esos me quedan a la perfección. Lleno mi plato y me voy al sofá a ver tele mientras devoro mi sustento.

Busco entre los canales algo que ver, termino topando con uno de esos animes que han estado de muda últimamente, y me quedo viéndolo, no tengo nada contra el anime, pero no soy de las que lo ve día y noche, ¿cómo les llaman, otakus? Al terminar mi plato lo dejo en la mesa y me recuesto en el sofá, se siente tan cómodo luego de una comida de reyes, que antes de poder darme cuenta fui secuestrada por los brazos de Morfeo. Vaya sueño que me dí, y hubiera durado más si no fuera por aquel ruido estridente que me despertó de golpe. Talló mis ojos con pesadez, quiero seguir soñando, voy a la puerta dónde está el telefonillo, el nacimiento de aquel ruido infernal.

-¿Qué?- estrello mi cabeza contra la pared, no tengo ni fuerza para mantenerla arriba

-Alix. Soy Castiel.

Y es cuando mi subconsciente reacciona como bala, levanto los ojos al reloj. Las seis en punto. ¡Joder! Pues ¿Cuánto he dormido? Miro nerviosa a mi alrededor, soy una pulcrosa obsesiva así que mi casa no está del todo sucia pero vaya, Castiel va a subir, mi el plato con los restos todavía en la mesa y me asomo a la cocina, si me apuro puede que llegue a lavarlo y hacer como que nada paso. Si buena idea.

-Alix, ¿me abres?- insiste.

Me quedo con las ganas de gritarle que no. No lo hago y tras resoplar aprieto el botón y cuelgo el telefonillo rápidamente, hagamos cuentas es un minuto y medio más o menos lo que se puede tardar en llegar, menos lo que me tardo pensando un minuto justo. No me doy tiempo de rodear al sillón así que aplico mis años de clases de gimnasia y brinco el sillón tomando el plato junto con el vaso y vuelvo a brincar el mueble hasta la cocina dónde rápidamente lo embarro de jabón con el chorro de agua al máximo hasta que ha quedado rechinando de limpio, lo dejo a escurrir secó mis manos y el timbre suena. No lo resisto y doy una limpiada más al lavabo que todavía tiene un poco de espuma en las orillas y luego guardo el plato y el vaso, el timbre vuelve a sonar.

¡Oh, está todo limpio y sin rastro de polvo!

Paso mi mano por mi cabello para quitar de mis ojos el flequillo y voy a la puerta, la abro un poco agitada por la emoción de lavar bajo presión, nace en mí una sorpresa inmensa al ver a Castiel vestido con un vaquero y una camisa oscura, vaya galán está hecho el hombre. Sus ojos me recorren y pregunta:

-¿Estabas corriendo?

Como toda una malota me recargo en la puerta para míralo. Menudo estrés me acabo de meter. Él solo me mira de arriba a abajo, y estoy por gritarle « ¡Venga lo sé! Me veo fachosa». Pero me sorprende cuando me dice:

-Me encantan tus zapatillas.

Bajo la vista a mis zapatillas, las que me dio pequeña sobrina. Sujeto el arco de mi nariz para no decirle algo impropio. Castiel entra sin que yo lo invite y _Poky _se le acerca, vaya vida social tiene mi gato. Castiel se agacha y lo acaricia, momento desde el cual _Poky _se convierte en su aliado.

Cierro la puerta y me apoyo en ella. _Poky_ esa enorme bola de pelo que solo hace que me sienta feliz cada que lo veo, Castiel me mira y se levantando entregándome una botella.

-Toma, preciosa. Ábrela y ponla en cubitera con mucho hielo, y también coge dos copas.

Tuerzo el gesto. Ya empezó a dar órdenes.

Al llegar a la cocina busco entre mis estantes la cubitera que me dio mi padre, le echo hielo y abro la botella, al meterla en el hielo me fijo con curiosidad en las pegatinas «visciolato o visner».

-Dijiste que te gustaba la cereza- escucho mientras siento cómo me pasa la mano por la cintura para acercarme a él -. En el aroma de ese vino domina el de las cerezas de Sakura. Te gustará.

Extasiada por su cercanía, cierro los ojos y asiento. Vaya que el tío me pone como una moto. Sin aviso, me da la vuelta y me quedo apoyada entre el frigorífico y él. Mi respiración se agita. Él me mira y yo lo miro, entonces hace eso que me gusta tanto, se agacha, acerca su lengua a mi labio superior y lo repasa.

¡Que sabor!

Abro mi boca a la espera de que repase el inferior ahora, pero no. Estoy equivocada. Me levanta entre sus brazos para tenerme a su altura y luego mete su lengua directamente en mi boca con una pasión voraz.

No tengo fuerza para seguir colgada de él, enrosco mis piernas en su cintura y, cuando él pega su entrepierna en el centro de mi deseo, me derrito. Sentir su excitación dura y calienta sobre mí me hace querer arrancarle la ropa con los dientes. Se para su boca de la mía y me pregunta:

-¿Dónde está lo que he regalado hoy?

Me quedo con la palabra en la boca, y un rubor invade mis mejillas.

¿Este hombre solo piensa en sexo? … vale, yo también.

Sin embargo, incapaz de no responder a sus inquisidores ojos, respondo:

-Allí.

Sin soltarme, mira la dirección que le he indicado. Camina hacia allí conmigo enlazada a su cuerpo y me suelta. Abre el sobre, saca lo que hay en él y rompe el plástico del embalaje, primero de una cosa y luego de la otra. Mientras lo hace, sus ojos están atentos a todos y cada uno de mis movimientos y eso que respira con más intensidad. Me agita.

-Coge el vino y las copas.

Lo hago. Vaya con el tío, directo al grano. Cuando acaba de sacar los artilugios de su embalaje camina hacia la cocina y los mete bajo el grifo. Luego vuelve, y los seca con una servilleta de papel y vuelve de nuevo hacia mí y me coge de la mano.

-Llévame a tu habitación- me dice.

Dispuesta de llevarlo a dónde sea en mis brazos de ser necesario, lo conduzco por el pasillo hasta llegar ante la puerta de mi habitación. La abro y ante nosotros queda expuesta mi hermosa cama plateada comparada en Ikea. Entramos y me suelta la mano. Dejo el vino y las copas sobre la mesa de noche, mientras él se sienta en la cama.

-Desnúdate.

¡¿Perdón?! Aquella ilusión que había estado en mí desde hace poco se hizo pedacitos igual que un cristal al romperse, me enderezo y pongo los brazos en jarras mirándolo seria, todavía excitada protesto:

-No.

Sin apartar su gélida mirada de mí, repite sin cambiar su gesto:

-Desnúdate.

Cambio el peso de mi cuerpo de pie, y sigo mirándolo seria e inexpresiva, joder que en mi cabeza ahí una guerra de emociones, niego con la cabeza. Él asiente, se levanta con cara de mala leche y tira sobre la cama los artilugios que tenía en su mano. Vaya divo el hombre, el sí puede poner cara de mala leche cuando le entra en gana.

-Perfecto, señorita Kanda.

Ya estamos otra vez con lo mismo.

Al verlo pasar por mi lado, estiro un brazo para detenerlo y lo obligo a darle la vuelta.

-¿Perfecto qué, señor Kózlov?- pregunto, con el tono más fingido de amable irritación que tengo.

Con gesto altivo, mira mi mano sobre su brazo. Ruedo los ojos y lo suelto, no vaya a matarlo que lo toque.

-Cuando quiera comportarse como una mujer y no como una niña, llámeme.

Me acuerdo de todos sus antepasados.

Respiro para no soltarle un buen derechazo en este momento.

Claro que soy una mujer… algo ruda y nada femenina pero soy una mujer. La cual es independiente y sabe perfectamente que es lo que quiere. Por eso le respondo con mi tono más nefasto que tengo:

-¡Perfecto!

Aquella respuesta lo desconcierta. Lo veo en sus ojos y en su gesto.

-¿Perfecto qué, señorita Kanda?

Sin cambiar mi semblante serio, lo miro e intento no perder el control y soltarle lo que quiero soltarle.

-Cuando quiera comportarse como un hombre. Y como un ser al que no se le puede decir que no, veré si lo llamo.

¿He dicho «veré si lo llamo»? madre, pero ¿qué es eso de «veré»?

Deseo a este hombre.

Deseo desnudarme.

Deseo que se desnude.

Deseo tenerlo entre mis piernas y yo voy a soltarle: «Veré si lo llamo».

Una tensión de mil demonios se cierne entre ambos. Yo no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer y por lo visto el tampoco, muevo la mano para volver a poner mi brazos en jarra, pero me sorprende cuando él toma mi mano, lentamente y con cara de mala leche, se acerca a mí y me besa. Me planta su gesto serio.

¡Vaya, que me fascina!

Me succiona los labios con deleite y yo le respondo poniéndome de puntillas. De nuevo se separa y se sienta en la cama. No hablamos. Sólo nos miramos. Me quito las zapatillas de Hamtaro. Sin pestañear, le sigue el short y la playera, me quedo ante él en ropa interior. Al ver que respira con profundidad, me siento poderosa. Eso me gusta. Me excita. Nunca he hecho algo semejante con un desconocido, pero descubro que me encanta.

Instintivamente me acerco a él. Lo tiento. Veo que cierra los ojos y acerca su nariz a mis bragas. Doy un paso atrás, cosa que lo mosquea. Sonrío con malicia y él me imita. Con una sensualidad que ve tú a saber de dónde la saque, me bajo un tirante del sujetador, luego el otro y vuelvo a acercarme a él. Esta vez me agarra con fuerza por las nalgas y ya no tengo escapatoria. Vuelve a acercar su nariz a mis bragas y me estremezco, siento su aliento y un dulce mordisco en mi depilado monte de Venus.

Sin hablar, levanta la cabeza y con una mano me saca del sujetar el pecho derecho. Me acerca más a él y se mete el pezón en su boca, con un gesto posesivo. ¡Joder! Estoy tan excitada que voy a gritar. Juguetea con mi pecho mientras yo le revuelvo el pelo y lo aprieto contra mí. Me siento poderosa. Sensual. Voluptuosa. Me miro en los espejos de mi armario y la imagen es, como poco, intrigante. Morbosa. Cuando creo que voy a explotar, me separa de él y, sin necesidad de que diga nada, sé lo que quiere. Me quito el sujetador y las bragas, quedando totalmente desnuda ante él. Durante unos segundos veo como me recorre con la mirada, veo que ahoga una risa, mi gesto se contrae y entonces lo dice:

-¿Qué truco le pones al sujetador? Se te ve más pecho con él.

Me dieron ganas de golpearlo. En un momento así y el sale con algo de ese tipo, no me dio tiempo a reclamar nada cuando toma mi mano, se levanta y vuelve a besarme, la palabra se queda atorada en mi garganta, siendo consumida por aquel besó, sus manos me recorren. Me deleito. Me tumba en la cama y me siento pequeña, pequeñita. Castiel Kózlov me mira altivo y un gemido sale de mi interior en el momento en que él me coge de las piernas y me las separa.

-Sabes que los deseas Alix.

Se quita la camisa y vuelvo a gemir. Aquel hombre es impresionante con su sensual torso. Aún con los pantalones puestos se pone a cuatro patas sobre mí y coge uno de los artilugios que me ha regalado.

-Cuando un hombre regala a una mujer uno de éstos- murmura mientras me lo enseña -, es porque quiere jugar con ella y hacerla vibrar. Desea que se deshaga entre sus manos y disfrutar plenamente de sus orgasmos, de su cuerpo y de toda ella. Nunca lo olvides.- Como siempre, asiento como una tonta y él prosigue -: Esto es un vibrador para tu clítoris. Ahora cierra los ojos y abre las piernas para mí –susurra-. Te aseguro que tendrás un maravilloso orgasmo.

No me muevo.

Estoy asustada.

Nunca he utilizado un vibrador para el clítoris, y oír lo que él me dice me avergüenza, así como me excita. Castiel ve la indecisión en mis ojos. Pasa su mano delicadamente por mi barbilla y me besa. Cuando se separa pregunta:

-Al, ¿te fías de mí?

Lo miro durante unos segundos. Es mi jefe. ¿Debo fiarme de él?

Tengo miedo a lo desconocido así como me emociona. ¡No lo conozco! Ni sé lo que me va a hacer.

Pero estoy tan excitada que, finalmente termino asintiendo. Me besa e instantes después, desaparece de mi vista. Siendo cómo se acomoda entre mis piernas mientras yo miro el techo y me muerdo los labios. Estoy muy nerviosa. Nunca he estado tan expuesta a un hombre. Mis relaciones hasta este momento han sido de lo más normales y ahora, de repente me encuentro desnuda en mi habitación, tumbada en la cama abierta de piernas para un desconocido que encima ¡es mi jefe!

-Me encanta que estés totalmente depilada –susurra.

Me besa la cara interna de los muslos mientras con delicadeza me acaricia las piernas. Tiemblo. Luego de las dobla y cierro los ojos para no observar la imagen grotesca que debo dar. Entonces siento sus dedos por mi vagina. Eso me vuelve a estremecer y, cuando su caliente boca se posa en ella, doy un salto. Castiel empieza a mover su lengua como cuando lo hace sobre mi boca. Primero un lengüetazo, después otro y mis piernas, inconscientemente se abren más. Su lengua va a mi clítoris. Lo rodea. Lo estimula y, en el momento en que se hincha, lo coge con los labios y tira de él. Jadeo.

Escucho un runrún. Un extraño ruido que pronto identifico como el vibrador. Castiel lo pasa por la cara interna de mis muslos y tiemblo de excitación. Y cuando lo pasó mis labios vaginales, un electrizante gemido me hace abrir los ojos.

-Pequeña, te gustará –lo oigo decirme.

Y tiene razón.

¡Me gusta!

Esa vibración, acompañada del morbo del momento, me enloquece. Con cuidado abre los pliegues de mi sexo y coloca aquel aparato sobre mi bultito, sobre mi clítoris. Me muevo. Es electrizante. Segundos después, lo retira y siento su lengua succionarme con avidez. Poco después, su boca se retira y vuelvo a sentir la vibración. Esta vez no encima de mi clítoris, si no al lado. De pronto, un calor enorme comienza a subirme del estómago hacia arriba. Siento que voy a estallar de placer, cuando me doy cuenta de que la vibración ha subido de potencia. Ahora es más fuerte, más devastadora. Más intensa. El calor se concentra en mi cara y en sien. Respiro agitadamente. Nunca había sentido ese calor. Nunca me había sentido así. Me siento como una flor a punto de abrirse al mundo.

¡Voy a explotar!

Y cuando no puedo más, un gemido incontrolable sale de mi boca. Cierro las piernas y me arqueo, convulsionándome, mientras él retira el vibrador de mi clítoris. Durante unos segundos boqueo como un pez.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Al sentir que él se tumba sobre mí y toma mi boca resurjo de mis cenizas como el fénix y lo beso. Lo deseo. Le devoro la boca en busca de más.

-Pídeme lo que quieras –escucho que me dice mientras me sigue besando.

Su voz, su tono al decir aquella insinuante frase me excita aún más. Le tomó la palabra y toco su cinturón.

-Necesito tenerte dentro ¡ya!

Mi petición parece convertirse en su urgencia.

-¿Tomas algún tipo de anticonceptivo? –pregunta.

-La píldora.

-Aun así –murmura-, me pondré preservativo.

Rápidamente se quita los pantalones y el bóxer. Se queda totalmente desnudo ante mí y me estremezco de placer. Castiel es impresionante. Fuerte y varonil. Su pene escandalosamente duro y erecto está preparado para mí. Alargo mi mano y lo toco. Suave. El cierra los ojos.

-Para un segundo o no podré dar lo que quieres.

Obediente, le hago caso mientras veo que rasgo con los dientes el envoltorio de un preservativo. Se lo coloca con celeridad y se tumba sobre mí sin hablar. Me coloca las piernas sobre sus hombros y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos me penetras lentamente hasta el fondo.

-Así, pequeña, así. Ábrete para mí.

Inmóvil bajo su peso, le permito entrar en mi interior.

¡Oh, sí, me gusta!

Su pene duro y rígido me enloquece y siento cómo busca refugio con desesperación dentro de mí. Me ensarta hasta el fondo y yo jadeo cuando bambolea las caderas.

-¿Te gusta así?

Asiento. Pero él exige que le hable y para hasta que respondo:

-Sí.

-¿Quieres que continúe?

Deseosa de más, estiro mis manos, agarro su trasero y lo lanzo hacia mí. Sus ojos brillan, lo veo sonreír y yo me arqueo de placer. Castiel es poderoso y posesivo. Su mirada, su cuerpo, su virilidad pueden conmigo y cuando comienza una serie de rápidas envestidas y siento su mirada ardiente me corro de placer. Instantes después me baja las piernas de sus hombros y me las pone a ambos lados de sus piernas. El juego continúa. Coge mis caderas con sus fuertes manos.

-Mírame, pequeña.

Abro los ojos y lo miro. Es un dios y yo me siento como la simple mortal que soy entre sus fuertes manos.

-Quiero que me mires siempre, ¿entendido?

No puedo evitar volver a sentir como una boba y no le quito el ojo de encima mientras, enardecida de nuevo, veo cómo se hunde una y otra vez en mi interior. Ver su expresión y su fuerza me enloquece. Abro mis piernas todo lo que puedo para darle más cabida y noto cómo mi útero se contrae. Tras varios envites que me rompen por dentro y me revuelven por completo, Castiel cierra los ojos y se corre tras un gruñido sexy, mientras me aprieta contra él. Finalmente cae sobre mí.

* * *

Yo! he regresado! quizas no tan pronto como había dicho, pero volví con el capitulo de la semana :3

les gusto? llego su tan esperado lemmon 8w8 guay!

espero que les vaya gustando mi adaptación w

como siempre la historia no es mía, es una adaptación a la trilogía Pídeme lo que quieras de Megan Maxwell

los personajes mencionados en la historia tampoco son mios, son propiedad de ChiNoMiko creado del juego Amour Sucré

yo solo tengo propiedad sobre los Oc de la historia, como lo son Alexia, Tamara y Poky .3.

si te gusto el capitulo dejame un comentario para subir mi animo y poder continuar con esta historia :'3

nos vemos el próximo capitulo.

.

.

Lía-chan~~


	7. Chapter 7

7

Desnuda. Así es como me encuentro en estos momentos, desnuda con su duro cuerpo sobre el mío, cierro los ojos y respiro, necesito recuperar la respiración, inhalo, exhalo. Mis latidos vuelven a tomar un ritmo tranquilizador. Una sonrisa boba se dibuja en mi rostro, lo que ha ocurrido solo puedo describirlo con una palabra ¡fantástico! Le acaricio su cabeza, que reposa sobre mi cuerpo, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y aspiro su perfume, ¡que aroma! Es varonil y me gusta. En mi cabeza pasan mil y un sentimientos que esto me provoca, su boca esta sobre mi pecho, y agrega más felicidad a la lista. Recargo la cabeza en la almohada, no me entra en gana moverme, siento que de hacerlo él también se moverá, y no quiero que se mueva. Quiero disfrutar el momento todo el tiempo que dure. Pero entonces el rueda hacia el lado derecho de la cama –_joder, tenía que moverse_- y me mira.

-¿Todo bien, Alix?

Asiento con la cabeza y él sonríe.

Justo después se levanta y se marcha de la habitación. Una puerta, y luego el agua correr. Mi deseo me hace querer ir a ducharme con él, pero no me ha invitado. Alboroto un poco mi cabello y, me siento en la cama sudorosa, mi reloj digital marca las siete y media.

Pues ¿Cuánto llevamos jugando?

Los siguientes minutos son aburridos, y la cosa se anima cuando al hace su aparición desnudo y mojado. Mmmm, ¡apetecible! Arqueo la ceja sorprendida cuando veo que coge los bóxers y se los pone.

-Anoche perdieron el partido de fútbol contra coreo. ¡Lo siento! Les nadaron a casita. –pestañeo cómicamente tratando de parecer inocente. Castiel me mira y añade:

-Sabemos perder, te lo dije. Otra vez será.

Su expresión no muestra emociones, muerdo mi lengua mentalmente, entonces recuerdo lo que me dijo momentos antes « ¿Qué truco le pones al sujetador? Se te ve más pecho con él» sin querer evitarlo me siento molesta. Lo miro e inquiero sin contener mi lengua:

-¿Qué quisiste decir cuándo dijiste lo de mi sujetador? –me mira y parece que lo piensa, sonríe y se gira a verme con una sonrisa burlona, eso me descoloca.

-La verdad, quién hubiera dicho que el pecho que se ve enorme con el sujetador, pudiera ser en realidad una dulce tabla de planchar. –mi mandíbula cae al suelo de la impresión, ¡¿este tío dijo lo que creo que dijo?! Bajo la cabeza y comienzo a respirar pesadamente, vamos Alexia, cuenta, cuenta… uno…dos…tres… respira y tranquilízate, antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas. Tabla de planchar… así es como el me vio. Respira y no cometas una estupidez.

Sigue vistiéndose sin inmutarse por lo que acabo de decir. Tuerzo el gesto y muerdo mi lengua.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunto

-Vestirme.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo un compromiso –responde escuetamente.

¿Un compromiso? ¿Se va y me deja así?

Me irrita su falta de tacto, lo cual hace que me hierva la sangre, me paro de golpe de la cama me pongo la camiseta y las bragas.

-¿Repites con mi jefa? –le suelto, sin poder tener la capacidad de parar mi lengua.

Eso lo sorprende.

¡Joder! Pero ¿Qué estupidez acabo de hacer?

No mueve un solo músculo facial, se mantiene serio, con la misma expresión de segundos atrás, se acerca a mí vistiendo únicamente sus bóxers.

-Vaya. Tenía entendido que eras curiosa pero… ¿leer las tarjetas que no son para tú? –me dice, escrutándome con su mirada.

Sus palabras me hacen sentir fatal. Prácticamente le he dicho que soy una chismosa, con lo mucho que yo ODIO el chisme. Pero sin querer mostrarme débil ante él y sin poder parar mi lengua, ruedo los ojos.

-Mira la imagen o lo que pienses de mí, me entra por uno y me sale por el otro –le señalo mis oídos haciendo alusión a mis palabras.

-Pues no debería salir por el otro, preciosa. Sigo siendo tu jefe. –repite mi acción, salvo que el solo señala un oído.

Libero una risilla nasal, sumada a un descaro increíble, lo miro y encogiéndome de hombros respondo:

-Me da lo mismo. Seas o no mi jefe.

Me doy la vuelta y salgo de mi habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Quiero agua ¡agua! No vino con olor a cereza. Me termino el vaso de un trago y lo dejo caer pesadamente en el mueble, respiro y cuando me vuelvo está detrás de mí. Lo miro de arriba abajo y arqueando una ceja solo como yo sé hacerlo le pregunto:

-¿Qué haces, que evita que te vistas y te vayas? –pregunto sin inmutarme, agregando un tono desesperante a mi voz.

No me responde. Se limita a verme desafiante con los ojos entornados.

Vuelvo a respirar, tratando de apaciguar a la arpía que vive en mí, lo empujo y salgo de la cocina. Mis pies me llevan una vez más a mi habitación, con Castiel detrás como si fuera mi sombra. ¡Listo! Es todo lo que necesitaba para derrumbar mi muro de paciencia.

-¡Vístete y lárgate de mi casa! –le grito girando sobre mis talones para encararlo-. ¡Fuera!

-Al… -oigo que me dice en voz baja.

-¡No! ¡Ni Al, ni leches! Te quiero fuera de mi casa. Recapitulemos: ¿a qué has venido? –siseo recalcando cada palabra.

Su gesto solo me hace tener ganas de clavarle una buena patada, con ganas de romperle la cara a mano limpia. Debo reprimir mis deseos asesinos. Es mi jefe.

-Sabes a que vine.

-¡¿Sexo?!

-Sí. Dije que te enseñaría a usar el vibrador.

Sus palabras, ese tono con el que las dice. Solo me encabrona más.

-Pero bueno tú ¿me crees tan idiota como para no saber utilizarlo? –ya no me importa si grito o no, soy presa de mi propia furia.

-No Alix –comenta con aire distraído, sonriendo-. Simplemente quería ser el primero en hacerlo.

-¿El primero? –arqueo una ceja y hago notar mi tono indignado.

-Sí, el primero. Por qué sé que lo vas a usar mucho a partir de hoy pensando en mí.

Esa seguridad tan chula que tiene me mata y, torciendo el gesto una vez más me vuelvo furiosa y replico:

-Pero ¡serás creído! ¡Presumido! ¡Vanidoso y pretensioso! Joder ¿es que acaso te crees el único espécimen macho del mundo? ¿El ombligo del mundo, tal vez?

Su tranquilidad al mirarme, me hace perder una vez más la barrera de paciencia que llevaba construida cuando responde:

-No, Alix. No me siento ni creo nada de lo que has dicho. Sin embargo, si fui el primero en jugar con un vibrador en tu cuerpo. Te guste o no admitirlo, es algo que nunca podrás obviar. Y aunque en un futuro cercano o lejanos juegues sola o con otros hombres, recordarás siempre… que yo fui el primero.

Escucharlo con ese tono y esa mirada me pone.

Me calienta.

¿Qué cojones me pasa con este tío?

Y aun así no voy a caer bajo su influjo.

-Vale, fuiste el primero. Pero la vida es bastante larga y ten por seguro que no serás el único. Vaya que sin el sexo la vida no podría ser tan estupenda como lo es ahora, así que no te preocupes por mí, que he disfrutado del sexo con y como he querido, cuantas veces se me ha pegado en gana. Solo le agradezco una cosa señor Kózlov. Le agradezco el haberme obsequiado un vibrador en lugar de unas insulsas y anticuadas rosas, estoy segura de que me será ciento veinte por ciento más gratificante cuando tenga sexo con otros hombres. Una reverencia… por animar mi vida sexual.

Lo oigo resoplar. Fantástico. Lo estoy cabreando.

-Un consejo –me replica, contra todo pronóstico-. Lleva el otro vibrador que te he regalado en el bolso. Tiene la forma de un lápiz labial así que reúne toda la discreción necesaria para que nadie, excepto tú, sepa que es. Confió en que te será de utilidad y encontrarás dónde y con quien utilizarlo. Si no quieres hacerlo sola claro.

Esa respuesta me deja indefensa. Tenía la idea de que con lo que le dije y no le dije pero quería decirle me mandaría a freír espárragos, no… no aquello, no orientarme.

Bufo. Estoy más que malhumorada en estos momentos, y me dispongo a sacar a la arpía que llevo dentro, cuando me coge por la cintura y me atrae hacia su cuerpo. Lo miro y, por un momento tengo la tentación a subir la rodilla y ser ahora yo, quien derribe sus defensas, golpeándole dónde más le duele. Entonces vuelvo a recapacitar y empiezo a bajar con lentitud la pierna. Es el señor Kózlov que a pesar de su indiferencia me gusta mucho. Coge mi barbilla y la alza para que lo vea, _-joder yo no quiero verlo o no poder hacer nada más_- antes de que pueda hacer o decir nada saca su lengua y me la pasa por el labio superior. Me succiona el inferior y cuando siento la dureza de su pene contra mí, murmura:

-¿Quieres que te folle?

Quiero decirle que no.

Lo quiero fuera de mi casa.

Por mucho que me guste. ¡Lo odio por cómo me utiliza!

Mi cuerpo no me hace caso, no responde y se niega a hacerme caso. Obligándome a verlo, solo puedo verlo mientras el deseo crece en mí, con fuerza y entonces dejo de reconocerme ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-Alix, responde –exige.

Busco y rebusco en lo más profundo de mi ser alguna forma de dar una respuesta negativa. Convencida de que no puedo hacerlo me resigno, a contestar que sí, un amago de sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y, sin miramientos me hace dar la vuelta entre sus brazos. Me hace caminar hasta el aparador de mi habitación. Me planta las manos en él y me inclina hacia adelante. Después me arranca las bragas de un tirón y yo gimo. No puedo moverme mientras siento que saca la cartera de su pantalón y, de su interior, un preservativo. Se quita el pantalón y los bóxers con una mano, mientras con la otra me masajea el trasero. Cierro los ojos, mientras imagino que se pone el preservativo. En mi mente pasa como relámpago el hecho de que estoy haciendo esto, a pesar de la furia que tengo contra él. Una parte mía me asegura de que estoy a su merced, dispuesta a que haga lo que quiera conmigo y, eso solo me cabrea más.

-Separa las piernas –susurra en mi oído.

Mis piernas tienen vida propia y hacen lo que él pide mientras me acaricia el trasero con una mano y con la otra se enreda en mi pelo para tenerme bien sujeta.

-Sí, pequeña, así.

Y, sin más, con una fuerte embestida me penetra y oigo un ahogado gemido en mi cuello. Eso me aviva sin querer. Luego, me da un azotito exigente. ¡Me gusta!

Me agarro al aparador y siento que las piernas me flojean, no responden como deberían. Él debe notar eso, porque me agarra por la cintura con las dos manos de modo posesivo y comienza a bombear su erecto pene con una intensidad increíble dentro y fuera de mí. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

En aquella posición y sin usar los tacones de mis botas, me siento pequeña ante él, es más, me siento igual que una muñeca de trapo, a la que mueven en busca de placer. De pronto, las embestidas paran de ritmo y su mano abandona mi cadera y baja hasta mi vagina. Mete los dedos en mi hendidura y me busca el clítoris. Eso me hace jadear.

-Otro día –me dice-, te follaré mientras te masturbo con el vibrador.

Mi cabeza se mueve afirmando sus palabras. Quiero que lo haga pero mi orgullo me ha traicionado, haciendo notable mi deseo.

Es un caos en mi mente y sin embargo… quiero que lo haga ya. No quiero que se vaya. Quiero… quiero…

Sus embestidas se hacen cada segundo más lentas y yo me muevo nerviosa, incitándolo a que suba el ritmo. Él lo sabe. Lo intuye y pregunta de mis oreja con voz ronca.

-¿Más?

-Sí… sí… Quiero más.

Una nueva embestida hasta el fondo. Jadeo por el placer.

-¿Qué más quieres? –añade, mientras aprieta los dientes.

-Más.

Grito de placer ante su nueva penetración.

-Sé clara, pequeña. Estás húmeda y caliente. ¿Qué quieres?

Mi mente empieza a trabajar a una velocidad que ni yo misma sabía que tenía. Sé lo que quiero, así que sin importarme lo que piense de mí, trago humedeciendo mi boca y suplico:

-Quiero que me penetres fuerte. Quiero que…

Un grito escapa de mi boca al sentir cómo mis palabras lo avivan. Lo siento jadear. Lo vuelven loco. Sus embestidas fuertes y profundas comienzan de nuevo y yo me arqueo dispuesta a más y más, hasta que llega el clímax. Segundos después, él explota también y suelta un gemido de placer mientras me ensarta por última vez. Agotada y satisfecha, me agarro con fuerza al mueble. Lo siento apoyado en mi espalda y eso me reconforta.

Pasado un rato me incorporo y suspiro mientras tomo aire por bocanadas. Tengo calor, mucho calor. Ahora la que se marcha directa y sin mirar atrás a la ducha soy yo, donde empiezo a gozar de la soledad, y de cómo el agua resbala por mi cuerpo.

Tardo más de lo normal. Y espero que cuando salga él ya no este. Sin embargo cuando salgo esta apaciblemente sentado en mi cama con la copa de vino en mano.

¡Ow! Mi gesto debe ser un poema. Mi ceño esta fruncido y mi mandíbula tensa.

Lo miro. Me mira y, cuando veo va a decir algo me adelanto, levanto la mano para interrumpirlo y frunzo más el ceño, respiro y cuento a una velocidad máxima para volver la vista y encararlo como debí haberlo hecho en un principio:

-Estoy cabreada, te lo aviso. Y cuando estoy cabreada, mejor te guardas tus palabras, porque no me hago responsable de mis actos, y mucho menos de lo que pueda hacer o salir de mí en un momento así. –Señalo sus cosas con la misma expresión- Anda, coge tus cosas y vete, sabes dónde está la puerta.

Me toma de la mano.

-¡Suéltame!

-No. –Tira de mí hasta dejarme entre sus piernas-. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

-No.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

-¿Seguirás respondiendo monosílabos?

Lo carbonizo con la mirada.

Frunzo mis ojos y me acerco muy lentamente a su rostro, para sisear lo más claro posible:

-¿Qué parte de «Estoy cabreada» no has entendido?

Me suelta. Da un trago a su copa y tras saborearla, susurra:

-¡Ah! Ustedes las mujeres y su «finísimo» lenguaje. ¿Por qué serán así?

Aprieto los puños hasta ponerlos blancos… como diga otra perlita le suelto el guantazo, me vale un prado si es o no mi jefe, no soy alguien que soporte que la traten menos.

-De acuerdo, preciosa, me iré. Tengo una cita. Pero regresara mañana a la una. Te invito a comer y, a cambio, tú me enseñaras algo de Tokio ¿te parece?

Con un gesto serio que incluso el mismísimo Robert De Niro sería incapaz de poner, lo miro y gruño:

-Fíjate que no. No me da la gana. Búscate a otra japonesa que te enseñe Tokio, porque yo, contigo, no salgo de turismo ni en un millón de años.

El infeliz lo vuelve a hacer. Se acerca a mí pone sus labios frente a mi boca, saca su lengua y recorre mi labio superior y el inferior luego añade:

-Mañana pasaré a buscarte a la una. Y no se diga más. –Le arqueo una ceja y sin inmutarme agrego:

-Ven si quieres, pero no seré YO quien te deje pasar.

Sonríe y eso me deja estupefacta, ¿es que al tío nunca le han dicho que no? Quiero a que le den por donde amargan pepinos, pero no puedo. El hipnotismo de sus ojos y la furia que tengo me ciegan. Hasta que finalmente tira de mí en dirección a la puerta y dice:

-Que tengas buenas noches Alix, y si me echas de menos, sabes con que recordarme –me guiña un ojo con galantería y poco después se va de mi casa, respiro con profundidad y cuando estoy segura de que ha salido del edificio, suelto una patada al primer objeto que tengo enfrente y lo rompo en pedazos, clavándome una que otra astilla en la pierna.

-¡Y con una joda! ¡PREPOTENTE! –grito sabiendo que no me escucha y que no lo hará hasta la próxima vez que me lo cruce. Voy al baño con rapidez a quitarme las astillas enterradas, cuando termino miro el desastre que deje con la silla, no tengo ánimos de limpiarlo ahorita quiero salir a relajarme, a quitarme esta tensión que tengo en los hombros.

Me cambio de ropa y tras coger las llaves de mi Suzu me despido de _Poki _con dulzura, y bajo las escaleras hasta mi auto, meto las llaves, giro y me pongo en marcha a dónde sé que podré calmar mi estrés. En el camino pongo un poco el radio para tranquilizarme, cuando las primeras notas empiezan a resonar en el coche sonrío y con dulzura empiezo a cantar:

_Corre por mi cuerpo la llama que despierta la pasión, y sin darme cuenta llegaste a dentro de mi corazón._

_Algo diferente marco el inicio de mi confusión, porque de repente lo pongo todo a tu favor._

_Tiernamente acariciare tu piel, y después tus labios conquistare._

_¿Qué tan cierto es que yo no te puedo amar? No puedo más, me muero si te vas._

_¡Ven acaríciame otra vez! ¡Ven y convénceme otra vez! De que a tu lado está… la ¡Felicidad! Esperándome._

_Ven y quiéreme y con un beso cuéntame que podemos cambiar esta realidad conocerte no estuvo mal._

Mi teléfono empieza a sonar y bajo el volumen poniéndome el manos libres.

-¿Diga?… ¡Ken, vaya milagro saber de ti!… lo sé no te guste que te digan Ken, pero ¡venga! Sabes que lo hago con cariño… ok, mi error. Kentin… jaja ¿te gusta más así?… Naa, no estoy en mi casa voy camino al dojo… algo por el estilo, necesito golpear algo… no quiero hablar de eso, si vas a tocar el tema juro que te cuelgo Kentin… -noto los nervios en su voz, no le gusta verme molesta así que mejor me cambia el tema –Kentin, sabes que te quiero pero no creo que sea conveniente que vengas por estos tiempos… no Kent… -muerdo mi lengua ante su insistencia- Nos vemos luego Kentin.

Cuelgo la llamada y vuelvo a subir el volumen del estéreo, ahora está sonando un grupo que sinceramente me revuelve el estómago de emoción, subo a máximo el volumen y me sumerjo por las calles de Japón, en dirección al único lugar dónde puedo descargarme con la tranquilidad que quiera. El dojo. Al cruzar la puerta cruzo miradas con el sujeto albino que está dando instrucciones a unos chicos, al verme esboza una sonrisa, vuelve al gesto serio para dar una nueva indicación a los chicos antes de volverse a mí y abrazarme como solo él sabe hacerlo.

-Ali, preciosa, que gusto que verte por aquí –sonrío ante la efusividad de mi hermano y le respondo el abrazo.

-Oh… Sasha, también me encanta verte.

-¿Cómo va todo en allá, como esta Tami?

-Lo normal, trabajo, videojuegos, arcade, karaoke…

-Así que has osado ir al arcade sin mí, maldita infeliz –sonrío y el respalda mi risa, envolviéndome en un nuevo abrazo -¿Qué pasa Ali? Tú no vienes a no ser que algo haya sucedido, ¿quién te hizo cabrear?

Le pongo los ojos en blanco y bufo, encogiéndome de hombros buscando las palabras correctas para hablar. ¿Por dónde empezar? Al notar mi gesto, mi hermano acaricia el ovalo de mi cara y hace una seña con la cabeza para que vaya a por mi equipo de kendo. Sonrió. Hice bien al venir. Rápidamente me cambio y tomo mi fiel katana, la pulo un poco y luego voy al encuentro con mi hermano, quien blande la suya. Nos ponemos en combate, es la única forma que tengo de tranquilizarme, y descargar toda la furia que me genero el señor Kózlov. ¡Ah! Solo de recordarlo me cabreo. Él se detiene lo que me extraña se acerca a mí y quitándome la katana de las mano me abraza.

-Quién sea que te haya hecho enojar, lo hizo a la perfección –inflo los cachetes molesta- ¿Te parece si me esperas a que cierre y nos vamos a comer algo? –asiento. Vaya cuando me reúno con él no puedo hacer más que dejarme mimar. Es mi hermano desde hace veinticinco años y no ahí diga que no me consienta.

Cuando cierra y se despide de sus alumnos, nos dirigimos en mi Suzu a un restaurante al que solemos ir los tres cuando nos juntamos, al entrar nos saludan con amabilidad y nos sentamos a charlar, hace tiempo que no lo veo así que la plática se hace en cuestión, enorme. Pasado un tiempo elijo por no comentarle lo sucedido con el señor Kózlov, dónde sepa que me acosté con mi jefe, uf, es capaz de ir a su hotel y darle dos buenos derechazos, al final termino por sacar la excusa de que es culpa de mi jefa, parecer creerla.

-Hey, si no tienes mucho que hacer ¿te parece si salimos mañana? –quiero gritarle que ¡sí! Pero queda la cosa de que Castiel amenaza con ir a mi casa mañana, frunzo los labios y trato de cambiar la situación.

-En otro momento será, mañana quiero descansar un poco. –Me sonríe y asiente. Sé que con el puedo contar siempre que lo necesite. Terminada la cena, le doy un aventón a su casa, y de ahí manejo de regreso a la mía, es pasada medianoche y necesito con urgencia dormir. Ya veré mañana como escapo de Kózlov, y sus exigencias.

* * *

Yo! he regresado w con un nuevo capítulo de mi adaptación! w espero que les haya gustado, y hayan gozado el lemmon ewe

no se... como que eso de actualizar un mismo día cada semana no va conmigo .3. así que... cada que se me pegue la gana xDD cada semana eso sí, pero cada que yo quiera xDD

bueno pasemos a las aclaraciones correspondientes: esta es una adaptación a la trilogía Pídeme lo que quieras de Megan Mawell

los peraonajes de la historia no son de mi propiedad, son de ChiNoMiko creadora del juego Amour Sucré

yo solo tengo propiedad sobre los Oc que aparecen en la historia como lo son Alexia, Tami y recién presentado Alexander (Sasha)

si te gusto el capitulo deja tu review :D es gratis y te regalaremos pastel :D

.

.

Lía-chan~~


	8. Chapter 8

8

Ah, nada como la comodidad de mi cama, bajo las cobijas que me cubren el rostro. Luego del ajetreado día de ayer estar en esta comodidad es de lo más relajante para mí, sin duda. Giro sobre la cama una y otra vez pues la espalda me empieza a doler de permanecer en una sola posición, termino con la cara pegada a la almohada y unos suaves cojinetes golpean mi mejilla, abro un ojo para ver a _Poki _y admirar sus ojo verdes, lo cierro y el ruido de la puerta abrirse me hace pegar semejante brinco que mi reacción principal es tomar al gato en mis manos para protegerlo. Mis ojos vuelan al reloj de mi mesa de noche. Marca las once con siete. Me dejo caer una vez más sobre mi mullida almohada tapándome hasta la coronilla, ante los reclamos de _Poki_. No deseo saber quién toca a mi puerta hasta que sea una hora más razonable. Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por una bomba que cae de sentón sobre mi estómago haciendo correr a mi gato bajo las sabanas.

-¡Hola tía!

Mi pequeña Hikari, mi sobrina.

Me dedico a maldecir en silencio, luego pienso en mi forma de vengarme de esta pequeña loca, y la envuelvo bajo mis cobijas para hacerle cosquillas hasta que no pueda hablar por la risa.

Mi sobrina es una de las cosas que más quiero en todo el mundo, es mi adoración. Al liberarla de su tortura mis ojos se cruzan con los de mi hermana, fueron pocos segundos, pero me bastaron para saber que tenía que decirme algo, ya que su mirada me dice de todo menos bonita. Paso la mano por mi cabello alborotándolo y me voy directa a la ducha, ahí que medo durante veinte minutos, me voy a poner algo para encontrarme con Tami en la cocina. Ella está preparando algo para desayunar, mientras mi pequeña Hikari le hace mimos a _Poki _rascándole su pancita y apretando con dulzura sus patitas, sentada en el sillón viendo los dibujos de la televisión.

Mi atención vuelve a dónde debería, con Tamara, en la cocina, me siento en la encimera y pregunto:

-¿Puedo saber qué haces en mi casa, un sábado a las once de la mañana, Tami?

-Me engaña –Tami me mira, y extiende frente a mí una taza de café mientras cuchichea. Sus palabras me sorprenden, mi quijada toca el suelo por lo que me dice, pero algo tiene que haber detrás, me tranquilizo y cuando me dispongo a replicar nada, baja la voz para que Hikari no la escuche:

-Mira nada más, me acabo de enterar que el sinvergüenza de mi marido, ¡me engaña! Digo… me la paso media vida a régimen, siguiendo una estricta dieta, yendo al gimnasio para permanecer siempre estupenda y joven y… y… ¡ese infeliz me engaña! Que sepas esto no se queda así. No señor. Buscare al mejor de los abogados para sacarle hasta el último de los higadillos por cabrón, te juro que…

Vale… necesito respirar. Alzo la mano frente a ella para que calle y respiro para mirarla fijamente y, añado:

-¿Cómo sabes que te engaña?

-Por qué lo sé y punto.

-Tami, esa respuesta no me vale… -insisto cuando la pequeña entra en la cocina.

-Tía, no hay papel en el baño –miro a Tami para que me espera, ella asiente y voy a bajarle un rollo nuevo a la niña, que se queda en el baño y regreso con mi hermana, que al mirar reafirma su acusación:

-Ayer Sora, la madre de la amiguita de Hikari, me confesó que descubrió que su marido le era infiel cuando empezó a comprarse ropa. ¿Y qué crees? Que dake justamente, la semana pasada se compró dos camisas y unos calzoncillos.

Mi quijada vuelve a tocar el suelo, rasco mi mentón nerviosa. Vale es cierto que uno de las primeras señales para dudar de la fidelidad de un hombre es que se compre ropa. Aunque claro tampoco es como que la regla aplique para todos por igual. No puedo asegurarlo en Dakota, cosa que no me lo imagino.

-Pero venga Tamara… que eso no quiere decir nada mujer…

-¡Sí! Eso quiere decir mucho Lala.

-¡Eres una exagerada Tami! –río en un intento de quitarle importancia.

-De exagerada yo no tengo nada Alexia. Te digo que es verdad, Dake me mira extraño últimamente… como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no supiera como y… cuando hacemos el amor, él…

-¡Tiempo fuera! Hasta dónde llevas me basta Tami, no quiero saber más –interrumpo poniendo ambas manos sobre su boca. Imaginarme a Dakota en plan caliente no me complace en lo más mínimo.

En eso llega mi sobrina a interrumpir con una de sus tantas preguntas:

-Tía… ¿Por qué el pintalabios vibra y no pinta?

Un balde de agua helada cae sobre mi cabeza, giro entrecortadamente la cabeza a mi sobrina que tiene entre sus manos el vibrador que me dio Castiel ayer, tierra trágame. Brinco cual gimnasta de la encimera hasta llegar donde mi sobrina y le quito de sus manos el aparato, guardándolo dónde encuentro primero. Las bragas.

-E-es un pintalabios de broma, cabezona. ¿Qué no los has visto?

La risotada que suelta mi pequeña, me hace tranquilizarme. Alabada sea su inocencia. Tami nos mira y la pequeña agrega:

-Tía, no te olvides de la fiesta del martes.

-Nunca dulzura. –murmuro pegando mi frente con la suya. Ella mi mira con sus enormes ojos castaños, me tuerce el gesto y me dice:

-Discutí con Alicia, otra vez. Es una tonta y esta vez no la pienso perdonar.

Ruedo los ojos con gracia. Alicia es la mejor amiga de Hikari, aunque son polos opuestos, si una dice arriba la otra dice abajo, su amistad está llena de peleas, pero claro luego no viven la una sin la otra. Y yo la hago de árbitro entre ambas.

-¿Y ahora que paso? –mi niña resopla y me pone los ojos en blanco.

-Le preste una película, y ella me dijo que no era cierto, incluso me llamo mentirosa –baja la vista- pero… ayer me trajo la película y me pidió perdón. Pero yo no la perdone. –Bajo la cabeza riéndome, esta pequeña canija y sus problemas.

-Hikari, te he dicho que cuando quieres a alguien ahí que solucionar los problemas ¿cierto? ¿Tú quieres a Alicia?

-Sí…

-Y si te ha pedido perdón ¿Por qué no aceptar sus disculpas?

-Porque estoy enojada con ella, por eso.

-Vale lo entiendo, pero piensa si tu enojo es suficiente como para dejar de ser amiga de una persona a la que quieres y que encima te ha pedido disculpas. Piénsalo ¿vale?

-Sí tía lo pensare. –segundos después desaparece para perderse frente al televisor, al girarme me topo con la mirada de Tami que tiene una ceja arqueada. Problemas.

-¿Qué te has metido al pantalón Alexia?

-Ya lo he dicho… un pintalabios de broma Tamara. –una risa tonta sale de mi boca al recordar lo que tengo en las bragas. Al ver que su expresión no cambia y que seguramente no lo hará hasta dentro de unos momentos busco como desviar el tema– Ayer pase a visitar a Sasha en el dojo –su expresión cambia y se relaja.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo le va? –da un sorbo a su café y se sienta en la encimera junto a mí.

-Pues ya sabes, lo normal. Disciplinando niños y preparando su torneo… pasamos a comer luego de que cerrara…

-¿Así que fueron sin mí? Ahí se ve a quien quieres más… ¿Cómo no la vi venir? Es tu gemelo después de todo. –sus labios se fruncen con fuerza reprimiendo sus ganas de reír.

-Oh venga Tami, sabes que los quiero a los dos por igual –le golpeo amistosamente el hombro logrando que empiece a reír, así nos la pasamos otra media hora, charlando sobre lo que ha pasado en nuestra vida y Tami dando una que otra queja sobre las infidelidades de su marido. Al final ambas se van y me devuelven la tranquilidad de mi casa. Me dejo caer sobre el sillón y _Poki _se recuesta en mi estómago, miro el reloj. Doce con cinco.

Recuerdo que Castiel dijo que vendrá a buscarme. Frunzo los labios y maldigo hasta lo que no debo. No quiero y no pienso salir con él. Que se vaya con la que vio anoche, que seguro no le dice que no como lo haré yo. Me dirijo a mi habitación y tomo el teléfono, sorprendiéndome al ver un mensaje de Castiel.

«Recuerda, a la una paso a buscarte»

Eso me enfurece.

Bueno, ¿este quien se cree que es para estar haciendo uso de mi tiempo? Le respondo:

«Creí haber sido muy clara, cuando dije que NO saldré contigo»

Lo envió y no alcanzo a suspirar de alivio cuando vuelve a pitar haciéndome saber que me respondió, no ha pasado ni un minuto. «Tablita, no me hagas enojar»

¡¿Tablita?! Flipo y re flipo este hombre, como no controle su lengua se la controlo yo. No puedo empezar a escribir mi respuesta cuando llega si siguiente mensaje «Por tu bien, a la una»

Esas palabras dibujan en mi rostro una sonrisa ladina.

¡Será impertinente…! Así que decido responder de la misma forma «Por su bien señor Kózlov, no venga a mi casa. Le recuerdo que estoy cabreada». En cuanto el mensaje de «enviado» se muestra vuelve a pitar, ¡No jodas! ¿Tan rápido? Boquiabierta miro la pantalla que reza: «Señorita Kanda, ¿quiere hacerme enfadas?» muerdo mi labio y respondo:

«Quiero que se olvide de mí».

Dejo el móvil sobre la encimera, pero inmediatamente suena. Estiro el brazo para alcanzarlo y leo que pone: «Tienes dos opciones. La primera es salir y disfrutar el día junto a mí. Ya la otra hacerme enfadas, pero recuerda soy tu JEFE. Elige tablita.»

Las palabras se atoran en mi garganta. Semejante abuso de poder es para hacer enfurecer a cualquiera, en mi caso me pone rabiosa a la vez que me excita.

¿Acaso soy una imbécil?

Mis manos tiemblan cuando dejo del aparato nuevamente encima del mueble. Esto no puede ser, no voy ni pienso contestarle, que otra le enseñe Tokio, yo no pienso hacerlo. Vuelve a pitar haciéndome sabes que tengo un mensaje, mi curiosidad me puede y tomo el infernal aparato para ver: «No tengo todo el día elige una opción».

Tiro el teléfono sobre la cama maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Ya me puedo imaginar su sonrisa de gato Cheshire al escribir el mensaje, solo de pensarlo me vuelvo a molestar. No pasa ni un minuto cuando vuelve a sonar, bueno este hombre no acepta un no por respuesta: «Sigo esperando, y mi paciencia no es infinita».

Respiro profundamente, y tecleando con toda la seguridad del mundo mientras me acuerdo de sus antepasados envió mi mensaje roja de furia: «A la una entonces». Me quedo esperando una respuesta que no llega. Ahora sé que estará satisfecho, me estoy metiendo en un juego dónde mi participación no es bien recibida y eso me traerá problemas lo quiera o no. Me preparo otro café y al ver el reloj del microondas veo que pone la una menos veinte. Me termino de un trago la bebida y me dirijo a mi habitación sin tiempo que perder.

Miro mi armario pensando en que podría ponerme, opto por ponerme unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera del grupo _the GazettE _que me regalo Tami tiempo. Sujeto mi cabello en una coleta alta, doy varias vueltas frente al espejo, totalmente yo, cuando termino de atarme las botas el telefonillo suena, a la una en punto; comienza a ser desesperante su puntualidad, dejo que suena una vez más antes de contestar, me recargo en la pared cuando vuelve a sonar diez segundos después. Descuelgo y lo más distraída que puedo pregunto:

-¿Sí?

-Baja. Te espero.

¡Anda pues! Ni buenos días, ni hola.

¡Don yo mando ha vuelto!

Beso la cabeza de mi gato, y él me responde con un dulce lamido en mi mejilla. Salgo de mi casa con la clara ilusión de que mi aspecto no sea de su agrado y pueda así librarme de la "cita". ¡Toma ya! Mi rostro muestra sorpresa absoluta cuando lo veo vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta negra en la cual tiene grabado el logo del grupo _Widget Skull _y todo eso junto a un impresionante Ferrari rojo que me deja con el alma saliendo de mi boca. ¡Si lo pilla mi padre!

Ok vale, estoy furiosa con él pero ¡venga! Que semejante máquina y apariencia es para solucionar hasta las guerras más duras del mundo. Con la sonrisa pegada en mi rostro despacio me acerco a él que me ve de arriba abajo con una sonrisa de medio labio ¡que pasote de coche!

-¿Es tuyo? –pregunto finalmente, acercándome hasta él.

Se encoge de hombros y no me contesta. Contraataca.

-¿Qué grupo es ese? –me giro para verlo fijando los ojos antes en mi playera.

-Se llama _the GazettE _esos hombres son mi vida.

Respondo. Y por su seca respuesta y su cambio de tema he de supones que es alquilado el Ferrari, esto debe ser lo que llaman amor a primera vista, paso mis dedos sobre la puerta con mimo ante la expectante mirada gris de Castiel.

-¿_Winged Skull_? –arqueo una ceja esperando su respuesta- ¿Me dejas conducirlo? –pestañeo, tratando de conseguir un «Sí»

-Me sorprende que lo conozcas. No.

-Venga, di que sí hombre –insisto golpeando con extrema suavidad su hombro-. No seas aguado y di que sí. Mi padre tiene un taller, así que se cómo funciona esta máquina, no voy a estropearlo.

Castiel me mira y yo lo miro también.

Resopla y sonrío, al final niega con la cabeza una vez más.

-Antes enséñame Tokio y si eres niña buena QUIZAS piense dejarte conducirlo -¡¿Quizás, dijo quizás?! ¡Yehet! Viendo mí emoción prosigue-: Yo conduciré y tú me dirás a donde ir. Así que ¿Dónde vamos?

Muerdo mi lengua pensando en los lugares a los que puedo llevarlo, mi foquito se prende y enseguida le contesto:

-¿Te parece si vamos primero al palacio imperial, luego al parque Ueno y, de ahí nos vamos a Kamakura? ¿Los conoces cierto? Uno de los mejores sitios de Tokio.

No responde, solo se me queda viendo con esos ojos grises que tanto me gustan, río nasalmente. Me subo al vehículo y tras darle unas cuantas instrucciones nos sumergimos en el tráfico. El camino se me hace de lo más ameno del mundo, el conduce y yo, yo voy subida en un Ferrari lo que ocasiona que todos me vean, ¡Que pasada! Subo el volumen al radio y una sonrisa se pega en mi rostro al escuchar la canción de _the GazettE _que están pasando. Él la baja y yo vuelvo a subirla, es un circulo sin fin, yo subo y el baja.

-Venga, déjalo ya que no escucho la canción. –protesto y el me mira perplejo.

-¿Es que estas sorda?

-No, tengo los oídos totalmente sanos, pero por subirle un poco a la radio y sentir erizarse tu piel no es nada malo. Solo es cuestión de gozar la vida, «vive la vida loca»

-¿Eso viene acompañado de cantar? –la pregunta me pilla tan de sorpresa que solo puedo responder:

-¿Es que no cantas? ¿Gustándote un grupo como lo es _Winged Skull_ y no cantas?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

Tuerce el gesto mientras lo piensa… lo piensa… lo piensa y lo piensa.

-Nunca lo había pensado, no lo sé, no me es cómodo cantar –contesta finalmente. Sorprendida por sus palabras lo miro y añado:

-Mira lo que te pierdes. La música es lo más maravilloso de la vida. Mamá siempre nos decía que la música es la única arma capaz de amansar a las fieras, que muchas de las canciones puedes ser tan significativas para el ser humano que incluso ayudan a aclarar los sentimientos.

-¿Por qué hablas de tu madre en pasado?

-Cáncer. Hace algunos años… no quiero hablar de eso.

Castiel toca mi mano, y sus ojos no muestran la frialdad de siempre.

-Lo lamento, Al –murmura.

Le hago un gesto de comprensión con la cabeza, y, sin querer dejar de hablar de mi madre, añado:

-Ella amaba cantar, era su profesión, gracias a ella es algo que gozo más que dormir.

-No conoces la vergüenza ¿verdad?

-No.

-¡Venga! Deberías tener un poco de pudor, cantas frente a un desconocido.

-¡Te acabo de decir que amo la música! No puedo vivir si no estoy escuchando o canturreando algo. –Dicho esto subo el volumen de la radio y llenando mis pulmones de aire comienzo:

_Endless fucking show time_

_The beautiful devil on the bed_

_Tempt me by masturbation_

_The beautiful devil on the bed_

_Let's have sex in darkness_

_The beautiful devil on the bed_

_Tempt me by masturbation_

_The beautiful devil on the bed_

_Let's have sex in darkness_

Finalmente veo la comisura de sus labios se curva. Aplaudo mentalmente, pues me acaba de proporcionar una seguridad inigualable. Cierro los ojos gozando la canción e inesperadamente llega una del grupo cuyo logo lo trae en el pecho, lo miro y noto la felicidad en sus ojos. Escuchar el grupo que le gusta en la radio en ese volumen vaya que le está haciendo el día, cuando vuelvo a acomodarme en mi asiento vibra mi teléfono, al sacarlo veo un mensaje de mi hermano « ¿Disfrutando tu sábado libre?» sonrió y empiezo a teclear «Lo haría pero un AMIGO fue a sacarme de mi casa» espero su respuesta empezando a tararear una nueva canción que se hace presente « ¿Un amigo, o un "amigo" Ali?» muero mi labio tratando de pensar en una respuesta que no lo haga empezar a buscar respuestas «Un amigo Sasha, amigo como lo es Armín» sí, buena respuesta.

_Cuando las flores del invierno florecen._

_El color del celo reluce en plata._

_El viento despierta la atmosfera._

_Esparciendo petalos de flor como plumas._

_Atraída soy a un lugar._

_Brilla como oro el edén._

_El cielo o el infierno lo absorbe todo…_

_Congelado el tiempo esta._

La respuesta llega y sonrío tranquila al comprobar que no hay ningún problema: «Muy bien Ali, ya lo sabes, dónde me necesitas estaré para ti» sonrió y abrazo el aparato, oh mi hermano y su afán por consentirme. Cuando regreso a la realidad hemos llegado al centro, dónde está el palacio imperial. Dejamos el coche en un parking subterráneo y mientras nos alejamos lo miro con tristeza. Castiel lo nota y se acerca a mí oído.

-Recuerda, si eres niña buena puedes conducirlo –me susurra.

Mi gesto cambia, y la felicidad me rodea cuando lo escucho reír ¡Santa mierda! ¡Sabe reír! Me quedo embobada escuchando su risa, es muy bonita para que la tenga escondida de esa forma. Espero que a partir de ahora empiece a reír más porque es una lastimada perderse algo así. Tras salir del parking me coge de la mano con seguridad, wow eso es nuevo. Es una sensación agradable así que no la retiro, caminamos por la calle hasta llegar a la puerta del palacio, tuerzo el gesto pues esta cerradas, lo han hecho apropósito, generalmente está abierto, de reojo me fijo en su rostro para ver sus expresiones y al notar que cada cosa que ve lo maravilla aún más respiro tranquila, tiro de su mano para llevarlo a un restaurante que está cerca, puesto que mis tripas han empezado a hacer ruido y supongo las suyas también.

Al llegar me mira como dudando de si es buena idea, el frente es un lugar bastante normal, sin embargo al entrar se puede apreciar el interior con mayor perfección, paredes cubiertas de carteles de varios animes y grupos, las meseras y meseros vistiendo el cosplay de alguna serie o grupo de música, nos ubicamos en una mesa cerca de la ventana, una chica haciendo referencia a _Misa _se acerca a dejarnos la carta, deteniéndose a admirar a Castiel un poco más de lo debido. Al alejarse se acerca un _Kaname _a dejarnos unos vasos con agua. Entonces la fría mirada de Castiel regresa.

-¿Es seguro comer aquí? Es más ¿es buena la comida?

-¡Claro que es seguro! Y la comida es la mejor que jamás pudieras probar, Gareki y Saeko preparan la mejor comida de esta parte de Tokio, tú pide lo que quieras y te lo darán…

-Esa es mi frase Alexia.

Me empiezo a reír mirando la carta, al igual que Castiel, la chica regresa a tomar nuestros pedido y diez minutos después para sorpresa de Castiel trayendo en perfectas condiciones el _wrust* _que había pedido. Sonrió con autosuficiencia dando un bocado a mi platillo. El hace lo mismo y se relame un poco.

-Está bueno. –Hago un movimiento con el tenedor, en seña de "te lo dije". Pincha un nuevo trozo y me lo ofrece, parpadeo y termino por aceptarlo.

-Te lo dije, todo lo que pidas te lo dan.

Afirma mis palabras y me mira. Vuelve a tomar un trozo y me lo ofrece, vuelvo a aceptar entrando con gusto en su juego. Ahora es mi turno, tomo un trozo de mi plato y se lo ofrezco, así fue como empezó y siguió, ambos comiendo de la mano del otro a ignorancia de lo que los demás comensales pudiesen pensar de notros. Cuando termina, se limpia la boca con la servilleta y me mira, recargando el mentón sobre sus manos.

-Te tengo una propuesta –me dice.

-Ufff, conociéndote… seguro es indecente –empujo el borde de la mesa balanceándome en una pata de la silla.

Sonríe ante mi comentario. Con su dedo toca la punta de mi nariz y me dice:

-Estaré en Japón unos días más y después volveré a Rusia. Supongo que sabrás la muerte de mi padre de hace tres semanas… Quiero encargarme de visitar todas las delegaciones que mi empresa tiene aquí. Es importante que conozca su situación, pues mi idea es ampliar el negocio a cuantos países sean posibles. Mi padre se ocupaba de ellos hasta hace poco, ahora me encargo yo.

-Lamento lo de tu padre. Creo haberlo…

-Escucha Alix –me interrumpe. No tengo permitido profundizar en su vida, mierda -. Tengo varias reuniones en distintas prefecturas de Tokio y me gustaría que me compañeras. Sabes hablar y escribir a la perfección el ruso y necesito que, tras las reuniones, envíes varios documentos a mi sede en Rusia. El jueves debo ir a Yamagata y…

-No puedo. Tengo trabajo y…

-Eso lo último que debería preocuparte. Tu jefe está sentado frente a ti.

-¿Me pides que deje todo por acompañarte a tus viajes? –si se puede más, entonces mi pregunta la hice boquiabierta.

-En efecto.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a Armín? Digo, era el secretario de tu padre.

-Prefiero que seas tú. –Y al ver mi gesto añade-: Vendrías en calidad de secretaria. Es claro que tus vacaciones se aplazarían hasta nuestro regreso y entonces podrás cogerlas. Por los honorarios no te preocupes, tu di y yo apunto.

-¡Venga…! No me tientes con honorarios, que me aprovecho de ti.

-Por favor, hazlo. –Me responde apoyando su mejilla en una sola mano, mirándome con esos ojos que me incitan a hacer de todo menos apropiado. Me tiembla el labio.

No puedo entender lo que él me está ofreciendo… o más bien no quiero entenderlo como yo lo estoy entendiendo. Y como no se callarme ni bajo el agua pregunto:

-¿Vas a pagar por mi compañía? –su gesto cambia y me mira fijamente al responder:

-Te pagare por tu trabajo Alexia. ¿Por quién me tomas?

Mi estómago se me cierra y vuelvo a preguntar. Ahora más bajo pues no quiero que las meseras que lo devoran con la mirada escuchen:

-¿Y mi trabajo será…?

-Ser mi secretaria. Te lo acabo de explicar pequeña. Quien se ocupe de enviar a las oficinas centrales de Rusia lo tratado en las reuniones. –Aclara sin inmutarse con sus ojos clavados en mí.

Mi cabeza da vueltas como en una montaña rusa, antes de que pueda agregar nada coge mi mano y acaricia el dorso.

-No voy negar que me atraes, me excita sorprender y me pone escucharte gemir. Pero créeme cuando te digo que lo que te estoy proponiendo es totalmente decente.

Sus palabras me excitan, me ponen y me hacen reír. Me siento extraña como si esta persona sentada no fuera yo, como si fuera alguien más.

-¿Habitaciones separadas en los hoteles? –inquiero.

-Completamente. Cada quien tendrá su propio espacio, te dejo hasta el martes para pensarlo. Si no tengo respuesta ese día me buscaré a otra secretaria.

Entonces llega Gareki con una impresionante pizza –vaya que sabe cómo calmar el ambiente-, la coloca al centro de la mesa y se retira. El aroma de las especias me abre el estomagó una vez más, puedo incluso escuchar la voz de mi subconsciente decirme «Anda, come y luego tratas temas con Kózlov». Una sonrisa dibuja mi rostro al igual que en él suyo, la conversación recién interrumpida queda en el olvido… de momento. Agradezco eso. Necesito pensármelo y consultarlo con mis hermanos. Aquello genera que los limitemos a disfrutar de nuestra comida.

* * *

Guay! dos capitulos casi seguidos! w es que.. me había aburrido :'3 no tenía nada más que hacer y... y... :'3 subi capi :3

les gusto?

Las cancines que se mencionadas son "Batize - Yousei Teikoku" y "My devil on the bed - the GazettE"

Aclaraciones: este fanfic es una adaptación a la trilogía de Megan Maxwell Pídeme lo que quieras.

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia con propiedad de ChiNoMiko creadora del juego Amour Sucré

Únicamente me pertencen los Oc's mencionados en la historia; como lo son Alexia, Tami, Hikari y Saha (Alexander)

*Wrust: es un platillo Alemán que consiste en un salchicha cocida, es una platillo tradicional de Alemania.

Y bueno... creo que eso sería todo, no olviden dejar su review :3 cada review es igual a un pastel ;3

.

.

Lía-chan~


End file.
